Don't Get Into Trouble
by Radioactive-Kitty
Summary: Girl Named Emi was friends with a boy name Ichigo. They been friends since she was 5 and he was 6. Since then, they were inseparable. Until Emi had to go see her grandma in England for a few year leaving Ichgio to attend High School without her. Ichigo X OC and possibly some Hichigo/Dark ichigo X OC (Sorry I am not god at summary...)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

~AGE 5 AND 7~

"Ichigo! Come on slow poke! You're taking forever!" The little 5 year old girl yelled over to the slow moving 7 year old.

"You should slow down! I can't keep up all the time!" Wined Ichigo as he drag himself up the dirty slope.

"No! You have to walk faster! Get some exercise! It's healthy for you." Corrected the little girl, with her hands on her hips, while she leans forward.

The orange haired boys stop for a moment and frown at the girl who's up ahead. He shook his head and walk over to the bolder on the right side of him. He jump up and sat down. The little girl gave a sigh out of defeat. She ran down the hill to the boulder. She climbs up and sat down next to the boy.

"No wonder you're weak! You can't keep up with me!" She scolds crossing her arms.

"I'm not weak because of that!" He snaps at, "It's just I down know how to fight" He mumbles.

The girl looks at him with an 'Oh really?' look. The boy read her expression and fumed.

"Yeah! By the way, I will soon learn to fight! I'm learning anyways!" He corrected.

"Oh really!? Can I learn?" She questioned eagerly.

"No! You wouldn't need to learn to fight! I'll protect you." He stated proudly

"What happens if you're not here when I need protection?"

"Naw, since when am I never with you?"

The girl thought it over.

"You promise?" She challenge holding out her pinky finger.

He smirks and wraps his pinky around her finger

"I promise."

They both smile at the pack.

"Hey Emi?" He trailed off.

"Hm?"

"Does that mean we will be friends forever?"

Emi gave out a laugh. Ichigo just look at her out of confusion.

"Since we met, I knew we were going to be best of friends. Didn't you?"

Ichigio just smirk, "Of course! Just checking!"

Emi just laugh and hop off the boulder and ran up the slope.

"Come on! We still have to go home!"

Ichigo jump off and ran too caught up with his best friend.

~AGE 12 AND 13~

"Why do you have to go?"

Ichigo couldn't believe his best friend is moving to another country.

"Ichigo, don't worry. I'll be back. By the way, we could text and talk over the phone and computer." Emi was trying to comfort the boy beside her.

"But we wouldn't be starting high school together!" He protests.

"But I'll be back during high school!"

"But I'll be alone!"

"No you wouldn't! You have Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki. Plus, you will make new friends!"

"But it wouldn't be the same without you!"

"But I have to go to my grandma's!"

Ichigo sigh, "Why does your grandma have to live far away?"

Emi shrug, "I don't know."'

"_All passengers for flight 11 please aboard. Flight 11 will leave shortly._

"Well, gotta' go." Emi announce

She hug Ichigo tightly, "Bye Ichigo."

Ichigo sigh in defeat, "Bye Emi."

They finally let go of each other.

"Don't get in trouble a lot! Don't want to fly from England to Japan for your stupid trouble."

Ichigo chuckled. "Fine. But when do you want me to tell the others?"

Emi shrug, "I guess whenever they ask."

Ichigo gave a weak smile.

"Well, bye Ichigo." Emi turn to leave.

"Bye Emi. Oh yeah, forget to call me when you get off your flight!"

Emi just kept walk waving her hand, "Yeah, yeah." She mumbled out.


	2. Chapter 1: Talking, isn't so bad

"Soooo~ tell me about you day!" Emi sang out

Emi was in a video chat with Ichigo. Ichigo was pretty down due to all the exams and projects. This wasn't the first time they video chat, so it wasn't awkward. Ichigo was just sitting at his desk while Emi was just laying down on her bed.

"Hm, well, I had exams in every single subject. Plus a report in English." Ichigo trailed off.

"Really, what is the report over? I can probably help ya."

"A personal narrative. It gotta' be over a favorite moment in our life." He answered

"You could write about the moment you met me!" Emi laugh

Ichigo laugh with her. And decide that it would be better to write about that.

"So, when are you coming back?" He asked

Ichigo ask that question every day. She sighs out loud. She, of course, was getting tired of that question.

"I don't know. And why do you always ask that question?"

"Because I want to know when you will be coming back."

"Okay whatever. Anyways, how is the Soul Society?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. Didn't really talk to Rukia or Renji."

"What about the hollows over there?"

"Not a whole lot."

"How is everyone else?"

"Well, Keigo is complaining on how you don't talk to him. Chad is doing okay, I guess. Tatsuki is still fighting, and, well, everyone is the same, to sum it all up."

"Oh, well, you change."

"Huh, no I didn't!"

"Uh, yes you did."

"How?" Ichigo ask with his arms cross.

"Well since the last time I was there. You became a Soul Reaper, you have Zangetsu and that Hollow of yours and you seem less fun physically. Meaning you mature a lot." Emi explain.

"What? Well, that's true."

Emi laugh at her friend confessing.

"Anyway, when I do get there. Will I get to meet your friends that you made at the Soul Society?"

When Ichigo told Emi that he was a Soul Reaper and about the Soul Society. He didn't fully believe that she will believe him. But she said she did.

"Sure."

"Do get to meet Zangetsu and that Hollow of yours?"

Ichigo thought it over. Thinking how will he get Zangetsu to meet Emi and how his Hollow will react. So this lead Ichigo think over all the possibility of is Hollow's acts. Then the thought about if Zangetsu will be nice to Emi and not just look at her and stay away and only response with a sharp and sometimes cruel comment. Then the thought of his Hollow being perverted and cruel with Emi.

"Uh Ichigo?" As she said that, he snaps back to her from his many thoughts.

"Oh, well, I don't know…" He trailed off and whispers the last part.

"Why?"

"Well, it is the way they might treat you."

Emi laugh at his comment.

"Treat me? Ichigo I can take care of myself. And they are part of you, correct?"

"Well yeah-"

"Then I will be fine." She cut him off from his last comment.

"I guess. But they have different personalities."

"So I can deal with that."

Ichigo sigh in defeat.

She just laughed.

* * *

Sorry this is slow. Trying to work out this Writer block. If there is any idea, just message me. That will help A LOT. anyway, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving To Get Away

**A YEAR LATER**

The sound of heels clicking on the hard dirty concrete echo throughout the building. Heavy breaths spill out of the mouth of the girl. Pastel purple hair flu behind her, dance with the wind that travel through the hallway. This girl was Emi; Emi's pale blue eyes ran out behind her back.

Sharp claws carve into the dirty stain egg shell white walls. Flying pieces of the wall and dust flu into the air. Emi's breath hitch into her throat, her eyes widen, she was shaking to her wits. She couldn't run fast enough from the thing that was chasing her. Emi just tried to look away while calls came from the monster's broken throat. The call enough could take the strongest warriors into the abyss of terrors.

Lights busted behind her, shattering glass flu onto the ground. Emi put all of her will to run faster, her shoals of her feet ach, her thighs sting. To Emi, the pain was worth it to live and not to die in a brutal merciless way. Emi seen the way this monster kills people, it doesn't care who the person was.

Emi saw a beautiful lady of paint and colors turn into a lady as pale as gray with her eyes gouge out and her jaw shattered. She saw a boy starting his teen years crippled, every bone in his body was shattered. She saw a mad man throat torn out of his body right before her.

Right now in the hallways, Emi was getting close the door of exit. She gave off a hopeful smile on her lips. She push the door open, the fresh cold air hit her. She didn't care if it was cold; all she cared about was that she might live that day. She ran down the street in her bare feet, the tiny pebbles stinging her worn out feet. She continue running in the abandon street.

Soon she heard a siren behind her, followed by red and blue lights flashing. She looks behind her and stop. The car stops beside her and the window rolls down to revile a middle age man in his 30 with a blackish gray mustache with falling out hair on top his head.

"Miss Knightgale, you have to stop running out of the hospital." The middle age man sigh as this always happens.

"But I have to get away from it. I need to contact a friend! They wouldn't let me there." Emi explain in a grief voice.

"But you are not stable to go outside." The police tried to explain.

"I am too! No one understands, but my friend will. I NEED to call him!" Emi beg out holding her hands together.

The police sigh in defeat. "Okay fine. You can use my phone. But don't tell the hospital."

Emi gasp in delight and jump with glee. "Thank you! Thank you!"

The police officer got out of his car and opens the passenger side; Emi obeys and got into the flashing car. He soon made it around to his side and gave her his phone. Emi snatch the phone from his hand and dial the number to Ichigo's phone number. The police officer step out to smoke and let Emi have privacy. After a few moments someone finally answered. It was Karin.

"Hello? Kurosaki care center." Karin introduces.

"Oh good, Karin. Please get Ichigo for me, this is very important." Emi plead.

"Oh Emi. Oh, uh, sure." Karin obeys.

After a few moments went by she heard the voice of her best friend.

"Emi, why didn't you call sooner?" Ichigo asked quickly.

Emi sigh, "I didn't have time! Now listen, there is something after me. I think it was once human, but not anymore. It isn't a hollow or whole. It, well, I don't know. "

Ichigo was caught off guard by the explanation that Emi gave. "What? What do you mean?"

Emi sigh at Ichigo's stupidity at time. "What I mean, is what I explain-"Emi was caught off by a man's scream. She looks at the direction it came from. Emi saw that the police officer was missing. Emi hop over to the driver side. She knew that it got him and he was long gone. Emi floor the gas pedal and the car took off with a screech, she put the police's phone on speaker.

"Emi what's going on?" Ichigo ask franticly

"Well, to sum it all up, the police officer is dead and I am driving."

"What? How, and I thought you can't drive."

"That thing killed him and I don't know how to drive. Do you?"

"Well, yeah, I do got my driver's license yesterday."

"Good! Then you will help me!"

"What how?! How am I supposed to help you to drive while you are on the other side of the world!?" Ichigo rant on and on. Emi just sigh.

"Fine, I will drive myself. Anyway, how's your day?" Emi asked in a sweet voice like nothing happened.

"What? The police officer just got killed and a monster is after you and you could die in a car accident!" Ichigo scold.

"Hey, trying to brighten the mood! So, how was your day?"

"Oh, well, Uryuu was being a stuck up again, Chad got a kitten-"

"A kitten?! What's its name?"

"Oh, he called it Lucy."

"Oh, cute! Anyway, what else."

"Oh, well killed another hollow and Rukia went back to the Soul Society to give a report. Everything went normal I guess."

"Oh good, Hey look. I have to go really quick, I'll talk to you again. Okay?"

"Okay, be careful, I'll ask Rukia when she gets back about that monster."

"Okay! Thank You! Bye, Bye!"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye"

Emi laugh and hang up. She tries to continue to drive until she got to her house. She park the park in the middle of her drive way. She ran up the stair and run around the house and climb the tree next to her room window and she jump on the side roof and open the window and got inside.

Emi didn't waste any time, she packs everything she needed, and she grabs her purse, which had her phone, wallet, keys, and so on. She then ran down stair and ran down the door locking it. She ran over to the car and continues to drive to the airport. She wasn't going to stay there. She has to get to Ichigo to figure out this monster. She didn't care about the hospital. She has to get to Ichigo, if she didn't, she will die, and she knew that.

* * *

Yay, two chapters in a day! I think. I had a long sleep. Anyway, I will be uploading another chapter later, in a hour or so. So stay tune! Thank you for reading! (I don't have writers block anymore! yay!)


	4. Chapter 3: surprise!

Emi stand in front of the door. All possibilities went through her head. Emi decide to shake the thoughts out of her head. She sigh and knock on the door. Waiting for a couple of moments until the door finally open revealing Karin. Karin look up and was utterly surprise.

"Emi? But how- uh, when-?"

Emi laugh at Karin's responds and pat Karin's head.

"Hee hee yep! Haven't you grown?"

Karin pout and swipe Emi's hand away.

"Well, what is you inspect. It has been years."

Emi smiled at Karin's respond once again.

"oh, come in!" Karin step aside to let Emi in.

"oh, Ichi-"

Emi covered Karin's mouth.

"shh~ I wanna surprise him!" Emi put a finger on her lips and smile and wink.

Karin smirk and nod her head. Emi took off hear shoes and set her purse down on the table quietly. and tip toe to the unaware strawberry sitting at the table talking to Yuzu. Yuzu saw Emi and was going to yell but Emi hush her by putting a finger on her own lips, giving the sign to be quiet.

"Hm, what is it Yuzu?" Ichigo stop what he was doing and look at her.

Emi then decide to take her chance and wraps her arms around his shoulders and across his neck.

" Good day Stawberry! How was your day?"

Ichigo jump at the sudden voice.

" Gah, E-Emi!?"

"Yeppers!"

Ichigo bolt up and tackle Emi into a gaint bear hug and spin her around. Emi laugh out loud. After a few moment, Emi try to pry herself From Ichigo clutches.

"Ichigo let go!"

"No! You haven't call in 24 hours. We promise!"

"I was busy!"

"don't be."

"Anyway, I here to stay, thankfully. I am not going back there, was too boring for me."

" really? Thought it will be fun in another country." Yuzu spoke up.

"if your friends are there, my friends are here."

With that comment, Ichigo squeeze her tighter.

"ohh" Emi squeak out.

"Ichigo, let her go, you're killing her." Karin spoke up leaning on the wooden chair.

Ichigo sigh and set the pastel purple hair color girl Down on the wooden floor.

"finally. So how's is everybody's day?" Emi pipped up.

"great!" Yuzu bubbled up.

"fine." Karin's voice bored out.

"great now." Ichigo hug.

"of course, you're my best friend." Ichigo added on.

"awww, still wonder why you're single! Hee hee."

Emi hug Ichigo tightly.

"yeah, wonder why." Ichigo voice drag off in monotone voice.

Emi didn't notice what Ichigo said. And pull away.

"which reminds me, why are you single!" Emi leture, with her hands on her hips

"w-what?" Ichigo was take back her comment, and was blushing madly.

"you heard me."

Ichigo try to look away, try to avoide the question.

" Come on! Tell me!" Emi poke Ichigo in the stomach.

Ichigo still stay silent.

" come on strawberry!" Emi scold.

"EMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIII~!" Boomed a voice. Then came a flying man. Emi breath hitch in her throat. Ichigo grab Emi and move, miss the flying man. Causeing the middle age man to crash into the chairs and table.

" Why did you do that Ichigo!" He shout from the rubble.

"Because you were going to hit her!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"wut?" Emi said quickly and quietly in what sound like a muppet voice.

" No I wasn't!" They continue arguing, ignoring the 'wut?'

"Yes you-"

"stop it guys!" Karin called out, "you're being idiots."

" Why do you have to be so mean to daddy?" Isshin cried.

" I rather not call you my father." Karin said looking off.

" Wah! What did I do to fail at a father?!" Isshin cried to Masaki's poster.

"what?! I thought I told you to get rid of that?!" Karin scold at her father.

Emi just stand there, wondering what just happened. Then an idea hit her.

"Hey Strawberry." Emi whisper to get his attention.

"hm?" Ichigo look down at Emi

"can I meet Kon?" Emi whisper.

Ichigo frown, "why? I told you he is a pervert!" Ichigo whisper out.

" But you promise I will meet him!" Emi reminded.

ichigo sigh at remembering the promise.

"fine"

"yay"

Ichigo walk up the stair to his room while Emi walk behind him happily. Ichigo open up a door, leading Emi in. Emi look around and sat on his bed. Ichigo close the door and open up the drawer to reveal a stuff lion.

"finally to get back!" Kon scold pointing at Ichigo

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"whatever-?" Kon look at Emi, and Emi giggle. Kon jump up and hug Emi, well her breast. Ichigo rip Kon off of Emi and throw him across the room.

"stop that you pervert!"

"Strawberry! Don't be so mean! Everyone needs hugs!" Emi scold, picking up Kon.

"yeah Ichigo! Don't be so mean!" Kon added on.

Emi hug Kon, not noticing Kon hugging her breast.

"he hugging your b-breast!" Ichigo stutter and blush.

"hm," Emi look down noticing it and shrug, "it is outside the dress and he is a stuff animal." Emi pointed out.

"that doesn't matter!" Ichigo pointed out.

"by what you describe, he is always getting kick down and throw around. Maybe he need love and he wouldn't be such a pervert." Emi explain.

"is that your explanation for any pervert?"

"hell no! He is a stuff kitty! Kitties are cute! Plus he doesn't have hands, he has paws, so he can't get grabby!"

Ichigo sigh at her logic.

" really?" Kon look up with watery eyes.

"well sure! I trust you will not abuse your privilege!" Emi said in a bubbly tone.

Kon cried in Emi's dress/breast. Emi just gave a sweet smile and pet Kon.

" You gotta be kidding me!" Ichigo yelled out.

"what? You need a hug too?" Emi look at him blankly.

"w-what? No!" Ichigo shutter and blush while looking away.

"oh yes you do! Come here!" Emi open one of her arms out, while her open hold Kon.

Ichigo just blush massive and look away. Emi laugh and walk to Ichigo hugging him. Ichigo hug Emi back but kept looking away.

* * *

Sorry for being late! My laptop broke and I had to use my IPad and it keep using auto correct for the names. I'm hoping to keep a new one soon. Anyway, my goal is to write a new chapter each day, so when it is morning, expect a new chapter soon! Sorry if it is bad! but I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 4: Teasing!

"IIIIIIIICCCCCCHHHHHIIGGGGOOOOOOO~" boomed Isshin voice once more. The wooden door broken under Isshin's impact. Emi dunk while holding Ichigo and Kon, causing them to go along with her. Isshin flu out the window but caught himself. Emi look over to Isshin.

"hi." She spoke out.

" Why did you doge my love?!" Isshin called out from hanging from the window.

" Didn't want you to hit us..."

Isshin brought himself from the window.

"I could have died!"

"But you didn't."

"I could have!"

"But you didn't..."

Isshin notice Emi hugging Ichigo, but not Kon

"Hahaha! I see what you are trying to do son! But I will not have you defile my future daughter-in-law!" Isshin yelled kicking Ichigo into his closet door.

"Ow! What!? No I wasn't! And she isn't your future daughter-in-law!" Ichigo shout.

"awww, you don't love me Strawberry!" Emi cried out teasing. Ichigo blush.

"w-what?! N-no-uh-t-that isn't w-what I meant!" Ichigo confess.

"oh so you just don't love her enough to marry her!" Isshin pointed out.

"w-what?! N-no-" ichigo tried to confess.

"then you don't love me!" Emi fake cried out, playing along.

"n-no I do!" Ichigo shutter out, face red.

"then you are going to marry her!" Isshin shout out. Then Yuzu pop in.

"who's getting married?!" Yuzu asked out hopeful.

"Ichigo and Emi!" Isshin answered.

"W-what?!" Ichigo shuttered out, being a blubbering mess.

"Yaaaayyy~! Can I and Karin be your Flower Girl?" Yuzu ask out innocently.

"what? I heard my name." Karin pop in.

"sure!" Emi answered quickly.

"Ichigo and Emi are getting married!" Yuzu explain to Karin.

"w-what?!" Ichigo asked out being red mess.

"way to go, got a girl out of your league!" Karin congratulate her brother, patting him on the shoulder.

"w-what?!" Ichigo shutter out once more, not knowing what's going on.

"yay! Can we wear pretty dresses?!" Yuzu asked.

"of course!" Emi answered.

Isshin scoop up the shuttering mess Ichigo And hug him.

"you make me so proud son!" Isshin hug Ichigo tightly.

"can my friends come?" Karin asked.

"yep! The more the merrier!" Emi pointed out, "I think..." Emi added on.

"yay, can my come too." Yuzu asked on.

"of course!" Emi answered joyfully.

Kon just lay there on the bed sweating, wondering what just happened. Isshin continue strangling Ichigo.

"I think you should let him go, or he wouldn't even make it to the wedding." Karin pointed out.

"oh, come on! He's a man, he could handle it!" Isshin said proudly.

Emi walk to the three and tug on Ichigo, "come on, let me have him."

"Well, okay, anything for my daughter-in-law!" Isshin handed the mess called Ichigo to Emi. Emi tried to get Ichigo to stand up, while the other made plans for the wedding. After a bit, Emi finally got Ichigo to stand up.

"hee hee, are you okay?" Emi asked sweetly.

"U-uhhh." Ichigo trailed off.

"aww it's okay!" Emi said and kiss Ichigo.

"awww~" Yuzu and Isshin blurt out at the scene.

"Oh please, save it for the HoneyMoon!" Karin blurt out looking away.

when Emi pull away, the red Ichigo fell out, out cold.

"well, I think we over work him..." Emi point out.

Yuzu laugh while Isshin pick up his son and carried him to the couch.

"I don't know why we don't just put him in his bed. We were just in his room." Karin explain.

"well, this way, we will all see him." Isshin explain his intentions. Emi sat on the floor in front of the couch, look up at Ichigo and giggled at his completely red face.

"yeah, but we all can see him in his bedroom." Karin pointed out the flaw.

"yeah, well, I know better."

"Yeah, sure" Karin sarcasm covered her words.

Ichigo stir at the arguing."would you guys shut up. Geez, I had the weirdest dream," ichigo started, "but surprisingly sweet," he whisper while Emi giggled. Ichigo jump at her sudden giggle and look at her. "So it wasn't a dream?..." He trailed off. Emi nod at him question. Ichigo look at his sister and his father arguing while his other sister cooks.

"uh, Emi, listen, I-I didn't, uh, well, I'm young, but it doesn't mean we can't later, but, uh, I do love yo-" Ichigo started but was cut off at his words by Emi's laugh.

"we were just playing!" Emi continue to laugh. Ichigo look at his best friend with surprised eyes.

"oh please. We are too young! You know that." Emi added, looking at him with a sweet and innocent face.

"what?" Yuzu chim in and Karin and Isshin look at the two.

"What? You were kidding?" Karin added on.

"What?! but you are my daughter-in-law!" Isshin cried on.

Emi look At them blankly, "you thought we weren't kidding?"

"But I want to be flower girl!" Yuzu wined.

Emi tilt her head in confusion. Then look at Ichigo, "oh yeah, sorry for kissing you. Should of probably ask..." Ichigo pat her head and blush.

"it's okay, really."

Emi gave him a warm smile. Then Isshin stomp his foot on the arm rest of the couch and point at Ichigo.

"you will marry my Daughter-in-law!" Isshin command.

"What?! She is not you Daughter-in-law!" Ichigo argue

"I don't mind him calling me that tho." Emi added on.

"yes she is!" Isshin argue back, getting in his son's face.

"would you get out of my face!" Ichigo shout out.

"what?" Emi blurt out randomly.

"you can't say you were going to merry her and then don't!" Isshin pointed out.

"I didn't say I would merry her!"

"Oh, wow, don't I feel love..." Emi added out.

"what? T-that's not what I meant!" Ichigo shutter out.

"no, no, I get it. Not even my childhood best friend love me enough. Guess I will die alone.." Emi said ignoring Ichigo plead.

"W-what no!-" Ichigo pleads

"no, no, it's okay. Didn't mean to get into your happy life." Emi ignore him and walk to the door. Ichigo grab her and lift her up, earning a squeak from the surprise Emi.

"no no no no no no, you're going to stay! It's not happy without you!" Ichigo charge to the couch and throw Emi down, earning a 'hmph' from her. "You are staying!"

"yeah! My daughter-in-law will not leave!" Isshin agreed.

"right!" Ichigo nod. "Wait! She isn't your daughter-in law!"

* * *

Hi'ya! Another update! And this one was fun to write. Anyway, here is the update I promise! Probably gonna be another one today, but no promises! I still don't have a laptop, which explains the slow timing. But if one doesn't here again today, then it will be there tomorrow! But yay chapter 4 in three days!

**by the way, the picture you see as the cover was made by me, but I'm thinking of changing it! What do you think I should do? And if you think so, what should it be change to?**


	6. Chapter 5: Confusion And Blushing

After all of the arguing was done and dinner was done and people trying to convenes Emi to stay at their house until Emi agreed.

"okay! I'll prepare the room!" Isshin proclaim.

"no need! I'll just sleep with Strawberry!" Emi sugested.

"What?!" Shouted Isshin and Ichigo

"oh please! It will be like when we were little!" Emi explains with a sweet voice.

"but, that was when we were little! we aren't 5!" Ichigo pointed out.

"correct! I'm 15 while you are 16!" Emi answered.

"yeah, that is why we shouldn't sleep together!" Ichigo explains

Emi gasp, "Strawberry! You're so prevented!" Emi shouted while hitting Ichigo's shoulder softly. Ichigo blush.

"w-what?" Ichigo shuttered. Emi gave out a big laugh.

"you are such a prune!" Emi laugh out.

"what? No I'm not!" Ichigo shouted.

"well, if we were in a relationship like that, we know who will be the 'man' and who will be the 'woman'." Emi said with the quotes sign with her hands.

"yeah, I would be the man and you would be the woman." Ichigo explain.

Emi laugh out, "oh oh oh, no, I would be the 'man'."

"do you wouldn't."

"oh yes I would, you are the prune one..." Emi explain.

Ichigo sigh, "but who the one who is protecting?" He ask smirking

"well you are, but that is because I am weak when it comes to upper body strength, but who is smarter?" Emi asked

"you are, so you should be the woman." Ichigo stated.

Emi look up at him and smirk, "oh, you're good." Emi stated and hook one of her arms around Ichigo's waist. "Look like Strawberry know how to 'win' a fight." Emi stated looking up at Ichigo and rais a brown while smirking.

"what do you mean by 'win'?" Ichigo asked putting his arm around Emi's waist.

"you just admit you are the stupid one in the relationship." Emi explain while her smirk gets bigger.

"what?" Ichigo called out trying to remember when he said he was the stupid one.

Emi laugh at Ichigo trying to think and she stand up on her tip toes and kiss his cheek. Which make him blush once more.

"You're cute when you blush and clueless." Emi snickers while Ichigo smile down at her.

~*time skip by a flying super Kon!*~ (( I have to do that to show time skip. I tried other things. But it didn't work...))

One way of another, Emi ended up in Ichigo's room. Ichigo scratch the back of his head.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep-"

"nope, you said Rukia isn't here, and she sleep in the closet. So for now, I will sleep in the closet!" Emi suggested.

"but-"

"Nope, it's okay. I just need something to hold while I'm asleep."Emi trail off looking around. Ichigo chuckled.

"You still do that?"

"yeah." Emi said bluntly. Then a idea hit her, "oh yeah, hey Kon. Do you mind sleeping with me?" Emi asked to no where. Because she really didn't know where he went.

Then out of no where, he flu to Emi, hugging her. "Oh course! Anything for you~!"

"Great!"

"wait-" Ichigo objected.

"It's okay!" Emi said with a sweet smile. "Anyway, I kinda, left everything at my house. Didn't really want to stay there due to that, 'thing'. So you don't mind me borrowing some of your clothes until tomorrow. Right?" Emi asked sweetly, looking at ichigo with her pale blue ice eyes.

Ichigo smiled, "of course not." He said, quoting what Emi always say.

Emi giggled, "thanks."

Ichigo went into his drawers for some clothes for Emi while Emi look around. Ichigo gave the folded clothes to Emi, "thank you." said.

"you can take a shower and change in the bathroom." Ichigo explains

"oh really? Where else would I do that?" Emi asked with sarcasm leaking from her voice.

Ichigo put one of his hands on Emi's head and bend to her level, "don't use that tone on me."

"oh, who should I use the tone on?" Emi asked lifting a and walking out of the room.

"sarcastic brat." Ichigo mumbled.

"overgrown monkey." Emi mumbled back.

"what was that?!" Ichigo called out.

"you heard me!" Emi hollered back.

while Emi was in the shower, Ichigo pick up Kon who was daydreaming.

"listen, you will not do anything perverted to Emi." Ichigo threat.

"Oh yeah, Emi will save me." Kon stated, "and think what she would rethink of you? Oh big mean Ichigo is hurting poor defenseless Kon!" Kon said in a girl voice, trying to impersonate Emi.

"I don't care, you just don't pull any moves, or I will pull all of the stuffing out of you." Ichigo threaten once more of a whisper.

Kon glare at Ichigo.

After moments of glaring. Came bursting threw the door in Ichigo clothes.

"Hello!" She greeted and look at the scene. "What are you guys doing?"

"oh nothing!" Kon said waving one of his arms.

"Uh, you sure?"

"yeah" Ichigo answered, putting Kon down and look over at Emi. Emi walk around the room.

"I see you still use Strawberry shampoo." Emi stated.

"well, yeah."

"Good! By the way, I use some. Hope you don't mind." Emi proclaim, "anyway, at least you don't you any of that axe nasty stuff. Some of that smell awful! A lot of girls don't like that, don't know what they are trying to pull. Just stick to fruity stuff, and you will soon find a girl. Well, not in Strawberry's case." Emi added on, whispering the last part, but loud enough for Ichigo.

"Hey! It is just no girl around here interest me." Ichigo mumbled.

"sure, yeah, it is not your attitude." Emi mumbled in a response.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo said in a glaring tone, but Emi didn't dare to look at him, she just pick up one of his shakespeare books.

"what it supposed to mean, and you know it, you have an very negative attitude at times and seem to take every bodies attitude down with you." Emi stated bluntly.

"you think your side is right because you're using big words-"

"I'm not using big words..." Emi cut him off.

Ichigo glare down at Emi and Emi gave him a blank stare. Then both burst out laugh. Emi hug Ichigo tightly, "oh I miss you, Strawberry."

Ichigo hug back too, resting his head on Emi's damp head. "I miss you too, Emma" Ichigo respond back using a childhood nickname.

* * *

Hello again! And Happy New Year and holidays! I wish all you you have a great year!

I try to conjure up a new chapter, and here it is! Sorry if Ichigo or any character ever get into OOC, I'm trying to avoid that at all cost. anyway! hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 6: Would You Stop Teasing Me!

In the still of night, while a sleeping Emi was in the closet asleep, hugging Kon. Ichigo was asleep in his bed. Then the window open revealing a short dark hair Soul Reaper. She hop from the window and gaze at Ichigo sleeping form. The Soul Reaper smile at the peacefulness. She walk to the closet and open it to reveal Emi and Kon sleep.

Rukia, the Soul Reaper, was surprise to see someone else sleeping in the closet. Then she tore her gaze from the girl to Ichigo, glaring at him. Next thing Ichigo knew, from his dream, was getting kick in the face.

"OW! What was that for!?" Ichigo burst out yelling, breaking the peacefulness.

Rukia brow twitch, "you pervert! You been keeping a girl in your closet?! WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTED JOKE IS THAT?!" Rukia screamed.

"w-what?" Ichigo look at Emi sleeping form, "oh yeah..." He trailed on.

Rukia dig her foot on Ichigo's face, "what is that supposed to mean?" Rukia glare down, eye twitching.

"well my childhood friend- WOULD YOU GET YOUR FOOT OFF MY FACE," Ichigo holler out. Rukia didn't budge, then a pillow flu at Ichigo.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, DAMN YOU!" Emi scream out.

"yeah, you woke me up from a sweet dream!" Kon added on.

"Well, I'm sorry that there is a foot on my face!" Ichigo yelled back.

Emi stared at him with a blank face, then squint her eyes, "I'm so fucking done with you." Emi mumbled and turn over with Kon to sleep.

Rukia took her eyes off of Emi and look down at Ichigo with a confuse expression.

"I thought most of your friends can see me." Rukia trailed off.

"not her. Anyway, get your foot of of my face!" Ichigo yelled, Rukia sigh and lift her foot and Ichigo raise up a bit to get hit in the face by a book.

"What did I say!" Emi threaten.

"ow! What was that for?!" Ichigo yelled, ignoring Emi's threat.

"For being to fucking loud!" Emi answered.

"I'm sorry it is-" Ichigo look at his clock, "six thirty!" Ichigo yelled with sarcasm in his voice.

Emi thought for a bit, "isn't that the time you have to wake up for school?"

Ichigo bow his head in depression, "yeah."

"good thing I got here in time!" Rukia said, even tho that Emi couldn't hear her.

"yeah, don't you have to get a Gigai?"

"It's in the closet in my room." Rukia answered simply.

"Wait did Rukia came in through that window?" Emi asked randomly.

"yeah." Rukia answered.

"yeah." Ichigo answered for Rukia which was for Emi...

"oh, why didn't she do through the door?" Emi asked once more.

"wait, yeah! WHY DID YOU GO THOUGH THE WINDOW AND NOT THE DOOR?!" Ichigo yelled.

"shhhh~ inside voice strawberry." Emi shush.

Kon recover and jump toward Rukia, "Rukia my darling!" Kon called out. Then Rukia kick him across the room. To Emi, she just saw Kon fly and then fly back across the be truthful, Emi jumped a bit.

"Ichigoooo~ Emiiiii~ breakfast!" Yuzu called up the stairs

"coming!" Ichigo and Emi yelled

"right, I better get ready too." Rukia said and walk Through the walls to her room.

"which reminds me, don't tell anyone else I'm back. I will be attending your school tomorrow, so they will find out on their own." Emi instructed.

"Hm? Oh, okay." Ichigo answered, "but why don't you want them to know."

"because I want to see them when they know." Emi answered simply, hopping out of the closet.

"yeah, but why don't you want them to know when you were leaving?"

"Oh, I didn't want see them sad." Emi said bluntly.

"oh..." Ichigo trailed off, staring at Emi awkwardly.

"What?" Emi asked look at him oddly.

"well, I need to change." Ichigo answered awkwardly.

"Well yeah, you didn't sleep in your uniform." Emi said, sitting on Ichigo's bed.

"Well of course. But..." He trailed off once more. Giving a hint, and Emi caught it.

"oh please Ichigo. You are not 10!" Emi wined.

"yeah. That's why you need to get out." Ichigo hinted.

"oh please, it's not like I haven't seen you nude before! We bath together a couple of times."

"That was when we were little!"

"So! What changed?!"

"Well let's see, puberty!"

"Oh please, I know what both genders go through for that." Emi said lazily, laying down.

"Yeah but..." Ichigo hinted once more.

"oh stop being insecure." Emi got up and walk towards Ichigo. Wearing a little pink on her cheeks. "You want me to change with you to make you feel better?" Emi asked sweetly. Leaning closely to Ichigo's face. Ichigo face turned red in a matter of seconds.

"u-uh..."

"hm?" Emi hinted, draping her arms around Ichigo's neck.

"u-um"

Emi laugh out loud and walk away from Ichigo, patting him on the back, "don't change for anyone Ichigo." Emi mumbled, walking out of the room, closing the door.

Ichigo sigh and put his hands to his face, trying to cool it down. Sometimes he hates when Emi tease. He sometimes get mix messages from it. He doesn't know if Emi is interested in a closer relationship towards Ichigo or if she is just tease. Which was hard, because if he read it wrong, he could ruin their relationship. He couldn't risk that, that relationship was too important to him.

Ichigo decide to change while he thought the problem through. Ichigo change his pants to found out her little friends was awake due to Emi's teasing.

While that was going on, Emi was chatting with Rukia which was back to 'normal'. Then a sudden voice boomed. "GOD DAMMIT EMI!" Everyone stop what they were doing and look at the way the voice came through. Emi burst into laughter. She laughed so much and that she barry her head into her arm and lay her head down, still laughing.

"What your language, Ichigo!" Yuzu called up at him.

* * *

Sorry it was a bit late, got a little caught up. Anyway, here it is! As promise. Yeah, now you know why it is rated M, it isn't so bad. But it will get bad later on. But isn't Emi such a tease, haha. Hope all of you have a good New Year!


	8. Chapter 7: Tell Me DAMN YOU!

Emi sigh in boredom. Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin already went to School, Isshin was busy with a elder lady patent. Emi sigh and stand up walking in Ichigo's, then an idea hit her. She is going to snoop around Ichigo's room, to see if he was hiding something. Emi open the drawer to his desk.

"What are you doing Emi?" A voice pop out,making Emi jump.

"geez! Kon warn someone before you do that!" Emi advise, resting an hand on her heart.

"sorry, but why are you in Ichigo's room?"

"oh, well, I wanna snoop around a bit. I been gone from Ichigo's life for a bit. So I thought I will snoop, I mean, he wouldn't tell me anything up front." Emi explain.

"oh,-"

"but you wouldn't tell him, will you?" Emi asked innocently.

Kon blush, somehow, and shook his head, "of course not!"

"thank you! Anyway, do you know anything Ichigo might hide?"

"uh, well, actually, yeah! I do!" Kon walk over to Ichigo closet and open it. He search through some plastic drawers and finally fished out a metal box.

"hm? What is that?" Emi asked, walking towards to Kon. And sat down in front him him and the box.

"I don't know. I asked about it and but he always say, 'it's none of your business.' The nerve of that guy." Kon said, crossing his arms.

"hm..." Emi pick up the box and try's to open it. lock shut from the inside,"how do you fucking open this!" She yelled, looking for the key hole.

"I don't know. I tried to open it, but nothing work!" Kon exclaimed.

"hm." Emi thought for a moment and snap her finger and ran down stairs. Grab something and ran up stairs and ran into Ichigo's room. And hold out the knife, "I should probably not run with this." She said, looking at the sharp knife."

"w-why do you have that?" Kon asked nervously, sweating.

"I'm going to try to pry this open." Emi said evilly and sat down in front of Kon and grab the box. She jab at the the metal box with the sharp silver knife. Then a voice boomed.

"what are you doing?" The voice made Emi and Kon jump.

"oh hi, why are you here?" Emi asked at the tall orange headed teenager.

"we head a two hours dismissal, I guess I forgot to tell you. Anyway, what are you doing with my box?" Ichigo asked pointing at the box, glaring.

"Now why didn't you tell me you were coming home early! I would have gotten something plan for us to do!" Emi scold, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject! Why do you have that box, you know what, better yet, how did you get that box?"

"That is currently none of your concern!"

"Kon..." Ichigo glare, causing Kon to hid under the bed. "Emi give my that box." Ichigo demanding holding his hands out.

Emi sigh and walk to him, "okay." Emi then dash out of the room, "Neva!" Emi yelled running down the stairs. She heard Ichigo foot steps behind her closely. She decide that she wouldn't last long running with Ichigo. She decide to run to Isshin, running into the room.

"Father-in-law! Strawberry is being mean to me!" She wined, run behind Isshin.

"what? Ichigo! why are you being mean to my Daughter-in-law?!" Isshin scold, flying kicking Ichigo. In that time, Emi hid the metal box away.

"she has something of mine!" Ichigo yelled.

"what? Emi do you have something of Ichigo's?" Isshin asked, looking over at Emi.

"what? Of course not!" Emi lied innocently, if that make sense.

"Ichigo! Why are you lying to me!" Isshin scold looking back to Ichigo.

"what no I'm not!" Ichigo protest.

Emi fake cried, "Strawberry scared me! He was running after me and yelling. It was so scary!" Emi wined. Isshin ran to her, trying to comfort her, crying at her experience.

"how can you be so cruel Ichigo!? I didn't raise you like that!" Isshin cried out hugging Emi.

"what?! She's faking it!" Ichigo protested.

"Ichigo Kurisaki! I didn't raise you to-" Isshin started. Emi stop him.

"n-no, it's okay. It really is." Emi shuttered, sniffling, wiping away the fake tears.

"b-but-." Isshin protested.

"no, it's okay. Sometimes people get temperamental. Someone has to take it." Emi said with a soft smile.

"My daughter-in-law is so forgiving and brave!" Isshin cried out, hugging Emi. While Emi hug back, she gave a wicked smile to Ichigo and winked. Ichigo glare at her. She leg go of Isshin and walk to Ichigo and hug him, Ichigo didn't want to hug back, but he was kinda force by his father glare.

"where did you put that box?" Ichigo whisper in her ear.

Emi giggled in his ear, "show me what's in there." Emi bargain.

"No way." Ichigo hissed.

"now why? I'm your childhood friend. I've seen you in worst and best." Emi protest, letting go of Ichigo. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. "Why don't you trust me?" She mumbled loud enough for only her and Ichigo.

with them out of the room, Isshin sigh, and rest his hands on his hips. "Couples problems." He mumbled and work back to what he was doing.

Back to Ichigo and Emi.

"it is that I don't trust you. You just blackmail." Ichigo grumbled.

" You call it blackmail, I call it having leverage." Emi corrected.

"but you don't have to know about everything in my life."

"woah, where did that come from?" Emi asked, sounding surprise mixed with sarcasm.

Ichigo sigh

"you know, you had a few year for keeping secrets. You could at least tell me that one. You can keep the others for now and make new ones as we progress, but right now, you can at least tell me that one." Emi explained whole-heartedly.

Ichigo sigh once more, "fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Ichigo gave in and stop walking, Emi stop in front of him.

Emi smile, "of course."

* * *

MAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger... Anyway, sorry it's late, had to go to the

dentist. You know the wax they put on your teeth after they clean them? That's gross.

anyway! Here is your chapter. To be honest, I don't know Ichigo's secret, I will figure it

out sooner or later, if you want, you can send me some ideas. Oh fun. Anyway, I'll update

tomorrow. Bye-Bye.


	9. Chapter 8: The Secret

"But, before I tell you the secrets get the box first." Ichigo demanded, Emi pout and nod her head, and tip toe into the room the Isshin was working in. She look over to see Isshin working on some papers. She sneak and uncover the box and grab it, running away, not caring if she made any noise.

She skip to Ichigo, about when Ichigo was going in for the box, Emi moved it out of his reach, "how do I know if you will just take it and not tell me?" Emi as asked, raising one brow.

Ichigo sigh and brought his hands to his forehead and shake his head. "now why would you think that? We are childhood friends."

Emi smirk, "that's why, I know you way too well."

"okay, that was my plan from the start, but knowing you, you would probably figure it out someday." Ichigo confess, arms cross, while his head was looking to the side.

Emi's smirk turn to a grin, "yay. So you also know, if you were lieing, that I will do something to you in your sleep, or even your social life!" Emi rest her free arm on her hips and rest her other arm's elbow on her hips and holding the box up high.

Ichigo snatch and start to walk away, "come on, I'll show you in the living room."

Emi followed as please, with a soft smile. Finally reaching the living room, they sat on the couch. Emi invaded Ichigo's personal space, sitting very closely. Ichigo glance at her, and sigh. He made a fist and hit the top of the lid, making the box insently open.

"What kind of way is that to open a box?!" Emi glare up at him.

"my way." Ichigo said bluntly.

Emi open her mouth to say something, but shut to to look in the box. She saw pictures, a ring, folded pieces of paper, old rope, red string, and few other things.

"hm, what is this?" Emi questioned bluntly, picking up a folded paper. Ichigo snatch the what folded paper from her hand.

"what was that?!" Emi asked glaring at him.

"i don't know which one you pick up, I have to see if you can see it." Ichigo said bluntly unfolding the paper.

"why, do you have secrets in that box of yours?" Emi said, nudging his arm with her head, like a cat.

"Well, kinda, anyway, you can see this one" Ichigo answered, giving her the paper. Emi snatch the paper out of his hand.

"let's see, 'don't change for anyone Ichigo.'- Emi ❤️" Emi read out loud. "Hm? Why is there a heart by my name?" Emi asked, a confusion look on her face.

"oh um, I do that with everyone that is close to me." Ichigo lied. Emi accept that as the truth and nod and turn her gaze towards the box.

"What is that?" She point at the red string.

"Oh you don't remember? Oh well, it's nothing." Ichigo said, scratching the back of him head and look another way.

"tell me then, I will remember then, probably." She mumbled, pushing herself up with one hand on Ichigo's lap, trying to get see his face.

"no, it's okay."

"no tell me! I need to know!" She cried out, falling onto his lap, faking to die.

Ichigo sigh at the sign of defeat, he turn his head back to the box. "Well, when we were little, we were naive like always, and promise to get married. We tied the red string around our pinkies to show that." Ichigo told, face turning red.

"Oh yeah," Emi remembered looking at the string, she pick it up and look at it closer, and sigh, "that was fun. Anyway, are you going to keep your promise?" Emi asked, pushing herself off of Ichigo's lap.

"w-what? Why does e-everyone keep s-say that?!" Ichigo shout.

"well you pinkie promise this one." Emi told, holding up the string, "and you can't break a pinkie promise." Emi explain.

"but I-I don't even keep my p-pinkie promises!" Ichigo shuttered.

"so you're not going to protect me? You pinkie promise me that when we were little." Emi question, tilting her head a bit.

"of course I'll protect you-"

"And you promise that! So you promise this one too." Emi explained, pointing at the string.

"gah! why do you have to make everything so complicated?!" Ichigo wined, burring his rd face in his hands.

Emi smiled, and thought back to the box. She lifted Ichigo's head, surprising him. She kissed him on the cheek, "tho, that was very sweet of you to keep these memories. " she mumbled, putting the string back in the box and got up to walk to Ichigo's room.

After a few minutes to cool off, Ichigo followed Emi, to find her on his head, asleep. He smiled softly to her and walk over and pat her head. Which then leads to her arms. Emi mumbled a few words and grab his arm. He tried to get out of the grip, but couldn't. Ichigo sigh and yawn. He smiled softly at her and decide to join her. He lay in front of her, holding on to her arms while he got comfortable. After moments of struggling around. He finally got comfortable. Emi scoot closer to Ichigo, kinda like spooning him.

she cross her legs with his, holding his arms and bury her face into his neck. Ichigo didn't mind tho, he just let her be, and fell asleep with pink on both of their cheeks.

Soon after a bit, Karin and Yuzu finally got home. Yuzu and Karin couldn't seem to find their older brother or Emi. So they decide to look in his room, to finf them like that. Karin lean on the door, smiling a bit. While Yuzu run somewhere. After moments, Yuzu came back with a camera. She walk into the room, being quiet, and look for the best angle, and snaps a few photos. The flash made Ichigo stir a bit, being a light sleeper. So Yuzu ran out with Karin behind her, closing the door. Ichigo dismiss it and went back to sleep.

"hey do you know where Rukia is?" Yuzu Asked, looking at the pictures she got.

Karin shrug, "yeah. She text me to tell everyone that she's hanging out with everybody else after school."

"oh okay!" Yuzu respond cheerfully

* * *

Sorry it's late, I was going to write it at 2 but then magically turn to 8. So yeah, hopefully up sooner tomorrow! plus I throw in some fluff here and there. hee hee. See at the end, I didn't forget Rukia! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 9: Idiots!

**Days Later**

There was a big commotion at The Kurosaki residents. Inside the home was yelling and screaming. Isshin hugging Emi's legs and Ichigo yelling that they are not engage and Yuzu and Karin trying to pry their father off of Emi and Rukia yelling at Ichigo for not straightening it out.

"I will not let my Daughter-in-law go!" Isshin cried out.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!" Ichigo screamed.

"dad, you have to let her go!" Yuzu pulled.

"yeah, let go old man." Karin pulled with Emi.

"you should straighten this out! They are your responsibility!" Rukia scold, hands on hips.

"I have to go, I already found a place of rent, my stuff is there anyways."Emi comfort.

"how are they my problem?!" Ichigo asked.

"they are your family and friends!" Rukia explained.

Then there was a _thump! _Finally, Yuzu and Karin pry their father off of Emi.

"Ichigo! Take Emi and run while we have dad!" Karin yelled, getting Ichigo's attention, he nod and tackle and lift Emi up and ran off. Emi squeak at his actions. Ichigo ran out of the door with Emi over his shoulders.

When Ichigo felt it was a safe distance he slow down and put Emi on her feet.

"you could give me a warning." Emi suggested.

"didn't have time to waste." Ichigo shrug. "Anyway, do you think you will be okay?"

"Yeah, anyway sorry about the school thing. Wanted to wait until I got a place first, but I am rolled in. Got my uniform and everything."

"it's okay, but what if there was an attack?"

"I'll be fine, I lived this long. Plus I got you. Just keep your phone with you at all times with the ringer on."

"yeah, but what if I don't make it in time?"

"what if I died that time, what if I get seriously hurt, what if, what if. remember what ifs doesn't mean it is going to happen."

"but those suggestions don't help with the case..." Ichigo mumbled.

Emi pat Ichigo on the back, "don't worry, life wouldn't be fun if you worry."

" easy for you to say." Ichigo grumbled.

"yep fairly easy to say things." Emi stated in a cheerful tone, "anyway, I want you to know something." Emi started.

"hm?" Ichigo have his attention to her.

"if you ever need to get away from home or anywhere. You can always go to my home. " Emi smiled giving him a golden key.

Ichigo look down at the key and smile down at here, hugging her side, "thanks."

"Plus, if you want, you can always move in with me." Emi wraps her arms around Ichigo's side, holding him in the front and back.

"thank you, but I think I'm going to have to stay at home."

"Okay, but you can stay or visit whenever the offer will always be open."

after a few moments they finally arrive at Emi's rental house. Taking out the key, Emi open the door. Ichigo expect it to be messy with boxes, but everything looks put together and clean.

"I put everything up and away while you were at school." Emi explain. Letting Ichigo in and closing the door and locking it, being paranoid herself. Ichigo made it to The couch and sat down. "So when will I get to meet Zangetsu and that Hollow of yours?" Emi asked sitting next to him.

Ichigo thought to himself, "well, whenever I guess, but I don't know how."

"hm, welp." Emi said bluntly.

"actually, come to think about it, no one saw Old Man and the hollow. Well, just the hollow."

"Hm, how will I meet Zangetsu and that Hollow. Do you think they know possibly?"

"I don't know. Don't really talk to them a lot."

"why?"

Ichigo shrug, "I don't know. Never really got around to it."

"you think that could hurt his feelings?"

"Well, no."

"how do you know, you don't talk to him."

"then why did you ask-"

"I didn't"

"yes you did-"

"you crazy. I didn't say anything."

"but-"

Emi put her finger on his lips.

"shhhh." Emi then took her finger away.

"god you're weird."

"and that makes you weird to be friends with me."

"I guess it does. Somehow."

"maybe I should ask him now, I would probably not get it done. It would be too loud to concentrate with dad and Rukia."

"oh, okay."

Ichigo bring his legs to himself and cross them. Closing his eyes.

Soon Ichigo was in front of Zangetsu, "oh, hey Old Man."

"**well lookie on whos here!" **A voice called out, Ichigo turn his head to see the Hollow.

"what do you want?" Ichigo questioned with venom leaking from his voice.

then came out of no where was Emi.

"oh my, fuck." She walk over to Ichigo and slap him upside of his head. "Give a girl a warming...bitch." Emi warned, mumbling the last part.

"ow! what!? I didn't do anything!" Ichigo wined out.

Emi ignore him and look at her surroundings, "geez, you were right, this is fuck up." She hit him upside of the head again.

"ow! What was that for?!" Ichigo wined once more.

" Stop fucking up physics and logic!" Emi scold.

**"well, lookie at who finally gets to meet us! 'bout time." **The hollow wrap his arms around Emi's waist.

"who da fuck are you?" Emi snap.

Ichigo sigh, "he's the hollow."

"oh, he looks like you, but a bit paler, and weirder." Emi look back up at him.

"hey I'm not weird!" Ichigo yelled.

"I thought we worked this out just five minutes ago!" Emi stated looking at Ichigo.

Emi rip Hichigo (hollow) arm off her waist. And walk to Ichigo, "but you are weird."

Ichigo glare at her, "not as weird as you."

Emi raised a brow and smirk, "usually people who say that, are crazy."

Ichigo's glare deepen.

Emi waisted her hands up at shoulder weight and walk around Ichigo and sang, "only, if looks can kill. then we will all die." And shrug.

Ichigo grab her around the neck and rub his knuckle on the top of her head.

"Ow ow ow." Emi cried out, "if you don't stop I'll bite you!" Emi warned.

Ichigo ignore her warning and continue on, leaving Zangetsu and Hichigo to stand there in confusion.

Emi then bite Ichigo wrist. Ichigo let go and hold his wrist while Emi hold the top of her head.

"ow! Why did you bite me?!" Ichigo cried out.

"I warned you!"

"but it hurt!"

"so did that!" Emi wined with tears at the edge of her eyes and holding the top of her head.

"stop being a wimp!" Ichigo demanded.

"bitch, I'm fragile!" Emi cried out.

"Yeah but you didn't have to bite me, geez you still do that." Ichigo mumbled the last part out.

"well it could be worst, you left your legs open." Emi explain.

Ichigo thought it over for a moment and widen his eyes, "ooooohhhhh."

Emi nod her head, "hm-hum"

Ichigo then remind himself of where is was. "Oh yeah, Emi this is Zangetsu, well Old Man."

"hm?" Emi look over at Zangetsu.

"well, they are both Zangetsu. It is just one is a hollow and the other is a zanpakuto." Ichigo explain.

"...why?"

"well, because, it is."

"Why?"

"Because it is, now shut up."

Emi pout at his responds, "someone's cranky..." She mumbled.

she walk up to the Zanpakuto, "hi."

Zangetsu bind down a bit to get a closer look at her, " you are the one that made the sky stop raining." He mumbled eyeing her

"what?" Emi tilt her head. She then felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

**"so you are the King's childhood friend."**

Emi stare at the hand and then his face. "Yes. so what?"

Hichigo chuckled and brought his face closer to Emi's, **"I know a lot about you."** he grin.

"that's, not, weird..." Emi paused looking at the hollow with a strange look.

**"do you know what's your title around here is?"**

"what?" Emi asked.

Ichigo rip his hollow's arm off of Emi. "Don't even." Ichigo warned, grabbing Emi and put her behind him.

"but now I wanna know..." Emi spoke out.

**"Oh, and what are ya' goin' to do?"** the hollow asked, putting his hand oh his sword.

"might have to beat you again." Ichigo threaten And push Emi behind Zangetsu, "you stay behind Zangetsu."

"I swear if you two fight, I will kick you off this building. Somehow." Emi warned. They just ignore while Ichigo grab his sword.

Then _ bam! _Ichigogot kick down the building. A laugh crack from the Hollow's throat, until he got kick down too.

"idiot." Emi mumbled.

* * *

Sorry it's late, got caught up typing, here is chapter of the day! Yay get to meet Zangetsu and Hichigo! Incase you haven't notice, Hichigo is In bold letters. Sorry if I got Hichigo's accent wrong, tried. Anyway, Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 10: Accident

"So, Zangetsu. How are you?" Emi requested Awkwardly.

"fine." Zangetsu Respond bluntly.

"okay...this is too awkward for me. STRAWBERRY! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Emi called out.

"WHY DID YOU KICK ME?!" Ichigo scream back.

"I told you I will!" Emi explained.

Emi head was now in a headlock.

**"You can kick around King, but who said you can kick me around?"**

Emi elbow him the gut, he hunch over in pain.

"do not touch me without my permission." Emi warn.

Then burst out a laughter that erupted from the Hollow throat.

**"Someone just turn feisty." **The Hollow stood up and stood closely to Emi. His face leaning close to Emi's face. **"Now that is a turn on." **He lick his lips.

Emi face heated at his comment and then a suddenly, Ichigo hit his Hollow's back head.

"stop that! Your making Emi uncomfortable!" Ichigo demanded.

Emi ran behind Ichigo and hop on his back, "your head is weird..." She commented.

"yeah, I know..." He respond. "Wait, hey! What is that supposed to mean?!"

Emi laugh at Ichigo's slowness.

...

After Ichigo headed home, Emi sigh and walk upstairs to her room and lift up a box. She set the box on a near by chair. Emi took the books out of the box and start putting them on the shelves.

Minutes gone by, without Emi noticing, the another presents of another being. Emi jump at the sounds of glass down stairs. She look at her door and walk slowly, picking up her cell phone an a chef's knife, with a wooden handle and silver blade, that she kept next to her bed incase of anything that might happen.

She grip the light wooden handle and tip toe quietly down the old stairs, she tip toe slowly near the wall, that help holds the stairs, to be quiet. she bind down once she could view her living room, and look around while continuing to walk. Once her feet touch the floor, she bind low and hid behind some objects.

Emi look through the door way of the kitchen and saw a nasty creature. it looks like it was in a insane self hug jacket, but the jacket was it self skin. The creature twist and knock over a few other things. Emi saw the face, but it wasn't really a face, it just look twisted and melted off. No mouth, no eyes, no nose, no ears, no living being features. Nothing human, just the shape and skin.

Then somehow, without a mouth, the creature made a skin chilling noise off a study paste of what sounds like someone ripping fabric. Emi eyes widen and look down at her phone, and tried to dial Ichigo's phone number. But forgetting to put her phone on silent, the noise of her pressing the number on the screen came out.

Emi jump a bit and her body went cold, she look at the creature. She saw the creature stop its struggle and face the direction that the phone sound came from. The sounds the creature make, started again, but much louder. Stinging her ear, she hold her ear and squeeze her eyes shut, trying to block out the sounds. She open her eyes t. See the creature coming after her.

Emi body froze over as she bolt to her dining room, then study room then ran out the door, with the creature following closely. Her breaths hitch in her throat every once in a while, she look at her phone and called Ichigo.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked with a yawn.

"Ichigo! Help me! They're here!" Emi cried out.

"w-wha, Em, I'm, n, my, ay." Ichigo voice cut out.

"HURRY!" Emi cried out and hang up, focusing on running.

Emi look back every once and a while to see if the Creature was still there. Which it always was. While the time Emi look back at the creature, _BEEP! Screech! _The red lights of the back lights of the car shined. Emi's body hit the car, flipping over the car, and landing hard on the cold black street.

Blood spill around Emi's fragile figure. Eyes widen so suddenly, heart beat slowly heard in her ears. The only thing she could see was her bloody hand on the cold wet street. Eye sight slowly slowly blur as voice was barely heard through the bloody in her ears. She couldn't make out a word. All of the voices sounds like mumbles. Head aching, lungs stinging, ears ringing, vision turning black and blurring, eyes teary, breaths shorter, taste of iron and blood, hair messy and bloody, body numb.

Last thing she could make out was a cry, a cry of her closet friend, "PLEASE! EMI! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

I cry during this, da tears! And it didn't help that I was listening to calming/sad music... Anyway, sorry it was late, had to go to my Grandma's, emergency. Anyway, thank you for reading and sorry it is a short chapter, it had to end short for me to make a new chapter. which I upload with this one.


	12. Chapter 11: Please! Don't Leave Me Alone

A young teenage boy, hold a bloody mangle body close. Crying out for his friend, rocking back and forth, try to sooth himself and her. Sirens were heard from afar, getting closer. Ichigo kept calling out for his friend. Guilt cover him like a blanket. Regret drowns him like a murderer. Failure drip from his voice like tears. Loneliness hovering over him like a shadow. Sadness holding him down like boulders.

He stop calling out for his best friend and hug her closely, crying into her shoulder, not caring if he gets blood in his hair. He cry out, letting all the tears fall, not caring about his reputation.

The sirens grew louder, haunting him. The squeaking of wheels was herd through out the streets. Flashing lights reflecting off of the blood and street signs. The paramedics ran out, opening the back doors. Three polices pry Ichigo off on Emi, Ichigo fought back crying.

"Ichigo! What happen?!" His family ran to the scene. All stop at the rare sight of Ichigo crying.

Karin look over to see Emi bloody form, eyes widen she yelled, "Emi!" She would have gone to Emi's side if her father didn't stop her, Yuzu was about to run to but her father stop her too. They both look up at their fathers face, which was rarely for them to see serious around them.

"We have to stay back, we have to let them do their job." Isshin stated in a serious voice, not taking his eyes off of Emi.

"B-but what happen to Emi? Will she be okay?" Yuzu sobbed with tears pouring from her eyes, looking up at her father.

"of course she will be okay, she's always okay." Karin replied with tears at the brim of her eyes.

The paramedics carried Emi into the squad car and race off to the hospital. The police took Ichigo to their car to take a report, Ichigo told them everything but the monster chasing her, they said that she has been hallucination lately. He had to make up something that would fit the story. After taking the report, Ichigo and his family race to the car to meet Emi at the hospital.

After 5 minutes with their dad crazy driving, the Kurosaki family finally made it to the hospital. They told that Emi is in surgery, trying to stop the internal bleeding and fix the fracture and broken bones in her body. And told them that they don't know if she will make it, it was pretty serious.

The family of four waited in the Waiting room, sitting together, waiting. After 3 hours, with Yuzu and Karin asleep, the nurse called them up to her desk.

"Emi is in a stable condition for now, but we still don't know if she will pull through, it depends on her will to live. But were any of you were aware that Emi escape the Daisy Hill Metal Hospital back in England?" The nurse asked, sitting in front of her computer.

"what? No." Isshin answered.

"well yes." Ichigo answered too..

"what? How did you know?" Isshin question with surprise.

"She told me in one of her phone calls." Ichigo spoke quietly.

"so you know that she was a Mental patient with the case of," the nurse began looking at her screen. "Anxiety disorder, Mood disorder, Psychotic disorder, Dissociative disorder, and Personality disorder?"

Their eyes widen at the list she said to them. Ichigo didn't know she has been diagnose with them, actually Emi never did tell him what disorder she have. He knew Emi had a Mood disorder, he did been around her a lot. But he didn't know the others.

"When will we see her?" Isshin asked,

"Well, family could only see her now-"

"I'm her fiancé." Ichigo cut her off.

"her fiancé?" the Nurse asked.

"yeah. This is her future Father-in-law," Ichigo point at Isshin, "and they are her future Sister-in-law." He point at his sister, blush on his cheeks.

"oh, okay. That would explain why you were cry and holding her, yelling at her to come back." the nurse said, clicking the mouse to her computer.

Ichigo blush grew, "h-how did you know that?"

"Oh, the paramedics told me." The nurse answered, getting up and walk around the desk, "get your sisters and follow me."

They both nod and Ichigo pick up Yuzu while Isshin pick up Karin. They follow the nurse to Emi's room. They look at Emi's fragile pale small body. A tube down her throat through her mouth, a clip on her ring finger, an IV in her wrist, a cloth around her head, her right leg prop up and right arms prop up, both in a cast.

When Ichigo saw Emi, he didn't know it was really her. She looks so pale, even more fragile, dark circles under her eyes, she look so weak, her lively self looks dead.

Ichigo and Isshin set Yuzu and Karin in the chairs in the corner.

"right there, the green button, is the nurse call. Call me when or If she wakes up." The nurse said, pointing at the green button on the side of the bed. They nod and she left the room.

Ichigo rush over to Emi's side and grab a chair and brought it over to her And sat there, looking at her. Isshin walk behind of Ichigo and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"don't worry, have faith in her. She will survive, she always survive." Isshin reassure his son, patting his shoulder.

"I hope so." Ichigo sigh, "I just broke our promise."

"Promise?" Isshin asked.

"yeah, when Emi and I were little, when I was learning to fight, she asked if she could. I told her no and that I'll protect her, alway. I mess up, this once, and this once could be her last." Ichigo explained.

Then a hit on the head was give to Ichigo. "Ow?! What was that for?!" Ichigo yelled, holding his head.

"for feeling sorry for your self! What good is it going to do if you just sit around and mop. Nothing, sorry stop felling sorry for your self and work on protecting her better!" Isshin yelled.

Ichigo look at his father blankly and took in his words and smile, "thanks."

* * *

hi...here is a longer chapter. Yep, already probably killing off a character...I'm evil. god, didn't I cry during writing this, had to take a break, anyway, would upload another chapter later Because I have a snow day! Yay! Anyway, I would upload this soon, but there was an error when I tried to upload another chapter...anyone else having that problem or just me? Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 12: Vision

Hey, anyway, this chapter is also a big chapter in the story, and there is this song that is tide to it, I would like for you to listen to the song while reading. By the way, it is on youtube.

Song: watch?v=3oSMuTvDHCM

just type in youtube then the dotcom (the . Not the word dot.) and then the thing above.

* * *

After hours of waiting, Isshin asleep with his two daughter. Ichigo yawn and continue to wait. Waiting for Emi to wake up. Ichigo close his eyes to relax. His eyes snap open at the sound of Emi moving a bit and open her eyes.

"Nhm.." She let out.

Ichigo smiled widely.

"Thank god your awake." he thanked, he then realized and push the green button. "I bet you want that tube out of your throat."

After moments. the same nurse came rushing in and rush to Emi's bed side and pull the tube from her throat.

"we didn't know for sure that you would wake up." The nurse commented.

Emi look At Ichigo, his eyes widen at the sight of ghostly white eyes staring at him.

"I-Ichigo?" She mumbled out Weakly.

_**Emi P.O.V**_

I was so confuse. All I could see was black and white-blue outline of people and objects. I look at Ichigo, all I see was a white-blue outline of his body, features, eyes, clothes, hair, and so on. But I could see the orange of his hair, or the brown of his hair, only black. Everything was black of him, his hair, eyes, skin, clothes, everything but the glowing outline.

"W-what happen to your eyes?" Ichigo asked out. I was confuse, were my eyes diffrent? and how.

but something brought me away from that subject. The weakness of this body, the soreness, the pain. I felt so weak, I feel like it was so much effort to just breathe. Then I thought what could happen.

I was dieing...

I couldn't do anything about it, I couldnt just tell this body to live, it took too much damage. It's going to shut down. And I can't do one thing about it. I would leave everything behind. Everything. Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, my friends, everyone and thing.

My eyes start to water.

"um, I will leave you two alone to get caught up." The nurse let out awkwardly. I didn't bother to look her direction, I just heard foot steps out of the room and a door close.

"Emi, I'm so glad you are alright." Ichigo gave a soft smile.

That sentence made my heart bleed a bit, he thought since I'm awake for now, I'm going to be alright. He doesn't know I'm going to die. So I let him have that hope with him for now.

I gather up some strength And spoke Weakly, "yeah, just a little tired."

"Oh, just go back asleep, get your rest."

I Smile weakly and scoot over for another person, "you sleep with me, you look tired. And you know I can't sleep without holding something." I smiled.

he was caught off, "n-no it's okay."

"Naw, I need someone to cuddle. Plus, I would like for you to be close with me for a while. You could move once I'm asleep." I tried to hold the tears back, I was lieing a bit, I wasn't really going to sleep, but I couldn't bare to tell Ichigo, I could handle to see him cry.

He cave in and lay towords me and hold me, and I did the same. I hold him tight, like it was going to keep me alive. After a few moments, I heard a soft snore and I smiled a bit. He didn't have to see me die. I turn me head a bit and pull the cord for the heart monitor, so when the line went flat, he could wake up. Plus the doctors and nurses wouldn't barg in, and disrupt the peace. They could try to bring me to life, but I knew it wouldn't happen. The monitor unplug and I smiled and some tears fell from my eyes, yet I didn't give my smile up.

i want to die smiling, so they know when I died, I wasn't in pain. Even though I was. I hug Ichigo and the image of him sleeping peacefully was blurring. I close my eyes and let go. I felt heavy for a moment until I felt very light, like air. Then I knew, that day, I died.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

The nurse creek open the door to see the two young couple in bed. She saw them asleep and walk over to Emi to see her heart rate, and found nothing. Her eyes widen and look at the heart monintor and saw a blank screen and look at the cord and saw it in Emi's hand. She look at Emi's face and saw her smile with tears on her cheeks.

Then the nurse knew that Emi knew she was dieing, and she didn't want anyone to disturb. She smile sadly and nod at Emi's last wish. Then tears was at the edge of her eyes at the thought that the young boy is losing his love of his life at such a young age. She shook her head to shake the sad feeling off, and look at the clock to take the time of death and walk out of the room.

...

after moments, Ichigo was waken up by his father shaking him, he look at his father and sister, who was, of course awake. He saw his sisters crying and saw his father trying to hold up the tears. He gave off a confuse expression and realized the position and look at Emi. She was pale with light blue lips and no color to her body. His eyes widen.

"e-Emi?" He squeak out.

no answer.

"E-Emi?" He asked louder.

no answer.

He shake his best friend a bit, "Emi?!" He screamed out, tears in his eyes.

Isshin put an hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo look toward his father, "I thought you said that she was going to live through this?!" He shouted.

isshin said nothing as Ichigo jump off the bed and ran out the door.

* * *

So here is your chapter, uh, so yeah. Sad huh... So if Ichigo is a bit OOC or any other characters. But this chapter doesn't mean the end of the story. By the way, how do you like the new cover? tell me which one you like he most, this one or the other one. Anyway, off track, There is a LOT more chapter for this story. Anyway, thank you for reading! And review if you can!


	14. Chapter 13: Haunting of Memories

The dark black sky show no lights but little dots. The hospital was semi busy, with people being reckless. In a cold brick room lay dozens of dead bodies in the metal cabinet. Bodies cover in white sheets on metal slabs. Not a single heart beat was in that room.

The lights on the room began to flicker crazily. A new heat beat was found. A soul rest it self into the body they once call theirs. Sucking in a deep breath, and exhale it out.

Shaky hands reach above the pale sheet and remove the fabric from the body's face. Eyes shot wide open, a very pale blue, almost white, eyes search around in the dark. The body's feet kick at the metal door that imprison it. The body pound became vicious, until it broke off the top hedges and hang at the bottom ones.

Small pale, almost white, hands touch the freezing metal and push the slab out. The pale blue white eyes dart around the ceiling and room. The lights shaking slowly and flickering. She rose up her upper body and realize that she had no article of clothing on.

She look and saw a Y shape on her torso. She slide her right index finger over the scar and stitches of where the autopsy took place. As the thin pale finger slide down, the stitches and scaring start to disappear into her skin, becoming smooth like before the autopsy.

She slang her pale fragile legs over the metal bar of the slab and push herself off. She tumble a bit at the sudden force, and stand up. She grab the white fabric and drape it around her body to hide herself. She start to walk slowly, like she never walk before.

Her bare feet echo quietly in the cold room. She look around at her surroundings and her eyes lad on a metal table with wheels. It had a bone cutter, enterotome, skull chisel, rub cutter, hagedorn needle, scalpel, scissors, and toothed forceps. The basics of an autopsy.

The memories of the horrid creature floors her mind. Her eyes widen and she bind down, holding her head. She look around quickly and saw an empty room. She reach her bare hand up and grab the bone cutter and scalpel. She put the bone cutter in her right hand, her strongest, and the scalpel in her left hand, her weakest. She rose up slowly and look for a door. She saw plastic lining covering a door way. She walk through it and look around while walking slowly. She saw more of those metal doors on the wall. She walk slowly with a little limp.

She listen to anything close with open ears. Her mind was drench in confusion. Then another memory his her, she fell down holding her head. This memory was pleasant, it was her when she was younger with a little boy with ginger hair and brown eyes. She called him 'Strawberry.' Like the fruit. The memories flooded in, one after the other.

After moments she stand up and look around. She didn't know what happen, or how she got here. She found a plastic door, the ones with no handle that all you have to do is push. She push on it with her left arm and walk into the hallway. The hallway was narrow and whiteish yellow. She limp down the hallway. She check ever door. Every single one locked.

She came across a unlock door and grab the silver handle and open it. She limp through the hallway and open another lock door. She walk into a hallway with many many doors. Each door had a glass window at the top. She look in every door. Only to see random people sitting in corners, some crying, some laughing, some angry, some smiling. She continue this and at the last door she look into she saw no one.

Then a bald pale man jump into the window view, scaring the girl. She startled back and continue to look at the middle age man, and start to scream at her, yelling non-sence. She stared with wide eyes and ran away. She didn't bother to look at the other doors. She slow down a bit and came across an window with criss cross pattern on it. She saw it had metal rusted bars on it. She thought she could brake through it. She look down and saw she was on a third story level and let her failed plain behind as she walked away.

She continue to walk through doors, she came across some doors that need a badge to get in with some number code. She didn't try to get into those doors. She continue to walk until she came across a nurse. The nurse froze in place and stared at the little girl in front of her. She let out a terror scream and ran away. Leaving the little girl in confusion. Then a memory hit her.

The memory of her laying in a hospital bed and with the same ginger boy and the same nurse she just saw, came walking in.

She hold her head. All the memories that she experience so far is in black and light white blue. Some faces blurred, some weren't. She shake the feeling off and continue to limp across the hallway. Until a deep voice screamed out.

"halt!" She turn to the voice and saw two heavy men in front of her. She felt the presence of someone else behind of her, she turn to see another have man and one skinny one. All four men were wearing white clothing with little name tags and badges on their waist. She look at the four and grip her weapons out of feeling trap. Each on them held a stick with two pointy things on the end closest to her. She shook a bit but shove that fear down.

Once came charging at her and she moved out of the way. Once shocked the other with his plastic stick. The other two came after me, she doge and ran away. They came after her, running. She felt her bare feet stinging a bit, but continue the case. She ran on a corner and ran into someone and felt a sharp thin pain in her neck and look up to see a black with gray doctor with square glasses. She tried to fight back but her arms went limp and drop the weapons and her vision went black.

* * *

So so so sorry for not writing, school been killing me and everything. Sorry. But I dedicate this day to write, nothing more. so you will see more chapters. I was going to write yesterday, but couldn't think of any way of bringing her back, so I watch some horror movies and got A LOT of ideas. So thank you for reading and probably review, if you want. Bye bye!


	15. Chapter 14: Joy

Meanwhile in the Kurosaki resident, there was a fight going on.

"I don't care what she said. You should of told us when she got here!" Tatsuki scold at the ginger.

The strawberry told his friends about the death of their dear friend.

"She wanted to see the looks in your faces when you see her." Ichigo explained Weakly.

In the room was Tatsuki, Orhime, to comfort Tatsuki, Rukia, Chad, Chizuru, Keigo, Mizuiro And Ichigo.

All mourning the death of their friends, Chad feelings were unknown. Orhime pat her Tatsuki's back. Rukia frown and close her eyes, leaning back.

The silence fell in the room, the only sounds were their mourns. The phone ringing broke the silence, Ichigo stand up and the ringing stop. He shrug his shoulders, deciding that his sisters or his fathers picked up the phone. Ichigo was about to sit down until his father burst through the door yelling.

"get your things together! We are going to the hospital!" Isshin yelled threw out the house. Yuzu and Karin ran down stairs.

"why?!" Ichigo yelled out to his father.

"Emi's alive and here!" Isshin yelled getting his coat on. Everyone stand up and ran to get together.

"how is she? That's not even possible." Orhime asked.

"no idea. They just said that she is alive and was walking around." Isshin explained.

"but no one could be dead for over a day and she was Cessation of the brain, dead. Not the stop of the heart." Yuzu explain.

"I know. I don't know how she is alive, you can 'restart' a heart but not the brain." Isshin added on.

Everyone was in the car, all cramped in the car uncomfortly. Some sitting on eachother. Some not even on the seats.

XxXxX

Emi struggled to get out of the brown leather cuffs on his wrist to he bed. She remember everything, all of her friends, how she died. She still look dead, she was pale, her eyes were blue white, so pale. Her lips were blueish-purple. Her hair was a paler purple.

She struggled to get out. They took tests on her, taking blood, a cat-scan, scanning the heart and brain for activity. All was perfectly normal, like she was perfectly healthy. No bones broken, no fracture, nothing. Like the accident never happened. Only thing was, was that she look close to death, but her organs say another story. Her body wasn't stinky, or decomposing. Her lips start to get their color back, but her skin, hair, and eyes look the same, not healing of anything.

"Hey! Let me go!" Emi screamed out, "Let, me, go!" She said every word with a tug of the cuffs on her wrist and ankles.

XxXxXxX

Rushing group of people came bursting through the door, and ran to the desk. The male nurse look startled at them.

"um, we are here of Emi Knightgale." Ichigo explained awkwardly.

"oh, that explains it." the nurse started stood up and walk around the desk and walk around the group. "Follow me, I'll explain on the way."

The group follow him, "frankly, we really don't know what happen. She was dead. Her brain stopped, her heart, everything. But somehow, she came back, like she was sleeping. But the thing is, she is healthy on the inside, like nothing happened. But she kinda look dead. She's so pale, like she is close to death. But she isn't. None of us know what happened. She have no fractures, no broken bones, the autopsy scars aren't there. We are stump. Right now, she is wake, but when we found her, she has a bone saw and a scalpel. She had to be knock out by one of our doctors, none of our security could stop her."

Everyone took in every word he said. None of them understand how she was alive. They stop in front of a door.

"she's in here. She is restrained for safety." The nurse explained.

"what do you mean safety?" Keigo asked.

"well, she is mentally unstable. We have to. At first we thought she escape the mental facility part of the Hospital." he answered.

Orhime eyes widen, _why would they be friends with a Mentally unstable person?_ Orhime thought_._

The group of friends nodded but Orhime. She look around, wondering that they even Know that, yet they are still friends with her. Orhime shook her head for the bad thoughts.

the nurse open the door to reveal an struggling Emi.

"Finally! I've been calling forever! Get me out of here!" She called out, calming her movements.

"you have to be here, until you are safe to be around others." Rukia explained.

Emi stop all of her movements completely and look at where the voice came from. She saw all of her friends. Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Tatsuki, Keigo, Rukia, Chad, Chizuru, and Mizuiro. And some ginger haired girl between Ichigo and Tatsuki. Emi sigh and rose her upper body.

"I mean to see all of you at school. But that really didn't work out." Emi explained.

"I see you got at least color in your lips." The nurse remarked, "I'll leave to give you all some time alone." The nurse walked out and close the door. Everyone spread out. Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Chizuru, Rukia, and Chad sat in chairs. Orhime stood in the far corner, staying away from Emi, in fear. Ichigo sat on the bed next to Emi, Tatsuki Sat with him while Mizuiro stood next to Chad's chair and Keigo flu at Emi, hugging her out of no where.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Keigo cried out crying. Tatsuki pry Keigo off of Emi by the back collar of Keigo's shirt.

Tatsuki look at Keigo with an annoyed angered look, "what do you think you're doing?" Tatsuki threaten.

"My Daughter-In-Law! We miss you so much!" Isshin flu at Emi but was stop by a kick in the face by Ichigo. "Ow, my son is so cruel." He mumbled, laying on the ground.

Orhime giggled a bit, but no one heard. Rukia laughed a bit out loud With Chizuru and Emi. Then it hit Orhime, _he said Daughter-In-Law..._

Then the door open and everyone stop to look at the person. It was the female nurse that took care of Emi when she first got here, "hello, oh I see your fiancé and your sisters-in-law and father-in-law is here." She smiled at Emi walking to her. "Sorry I screamed and ran away when I saw you back there. Didn't suspect to see you." She apologized.

Emi nod, "it's okay, it would scare anyone."

The nurse smiled, "by the way, my name is Nurse Rose. Hm, I guess these people are your friends." She guessed looking around the room at everyone.

"yep." Emi smiled.

Nurse Rose smiled, "good." She check Emi's pulse and everything she needed. She turn to Isshin, "by the way, I need to talk to the Father-In-Law." She explained. Isshin nod and walked out in the hallway with the nurse and close the door.

Tatsuki hit Ichigo, "what was that Fiancé thing!? Pervert!"

"It was the only way-" Ichigo tried to explained

"nonsense! This is not the time to play this game Ichigo!" Rukia objected kicking Ichigo.

Emi giggled And look over to Chad, "How is Lucy?"

Chad smiled, "great, she learned to play dead and to stay." Chad answered.

Emi look at him with awe, "really? That's great!" Emi clap her hands together once at the end lightly.

Chad nod.

Emi look over to still see Rukia, Tatsuki and Ichigo still fighting. She look over and saw the Ginger girl in the corner and look over to Chizuru and whisper, "who is that girl in the corner? Or am I the only one to see her?"

Chizuru look over to Orhime and giggled a bit, "no we can see her too. She is Orhime, I guess she really became our friend after you left."

"Oh-"

"hey Orhime! Come over here and saw hi to Emi." Chizuru called over.

Orhime shook her head, "n-no thank you! It's okay." Orhime called back.

Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Rukia stop their fighting and walked over to Emi. Now Emi was surrounded with friends.

"hm, that's odd. Usually Orhime is happy to make a new friend." Tatsuki explained.

Emi smiled, "it's okay. By the way, none of you told me about Orhime, none of you even mention her!" Emi scolded playfully.

"Really, thought I did." Chizuru thought it over.

"yeah." Tatsuki thought too.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "thought I did."

"me too." Keigo added.

"yeah, me too." Mizuiro added on.

"sorry" Chad called on.

* * *

Yay, another chapter. Back together again! But what happen to Emi. Anyway, enjoy and thank you for reading. More will come today!


	16. Chapter 15: Where Is Everyone?

Nurse Rose took a big breath in, "I'm sorry but she can't go home or anywhere else for a long period of time."

"why, is it because she is alive out of no where?" Isshin cross his arms in a serious face.

"no. It is far from that. She is going to stay in out Mental facility part of the hospital. She is so unstable that we are afraid that she will have another hallucination and get herself hurt again and she wouldn't come back this time. Or her anxiety will get to her and she could develop depression and commit suicide. Or anything that is. What can't let her go out. But we did transfer her to here instead of Daisy Hill Mental Facility." She explained.

"but we will look over her, I'm a doctor." Isshin explained.

"yes, that may be. But we are also afraid that she might hurt someone as in probably kill them."

Isshin close his eyes, trying to think a way to get Emi out.

"But she isn't capable of kill anyone." Isshin added.

"but she had a scalpel and a bone saw, she was ready to hurt anyone."

"she just awake! She was confuse. She took weapons incase of defense. She would never have a purpose to kill anything."

"But in her state, she might not have a stable mind and probably wouldn't be herself. She could also just hallucinate someone as into something else and her mind can also change what people could also say. It is not simply safe. We wouldn't keep her here if it wouldn't help her. We always have a reason."

XxXxXxX

"so anyway, how is every bodies day?" Emi asked innocently.

"good." Chad answer

"great now." Chizuru answer

"confusing." Keigo answer

"awkward." Rukia answer

"a blur." Tatsuki answer

"weird" Mizuiro answer

"nice." Ichigo answer

"great!" Emi piped up at their answers, "I think." She mumbled off about some of their answers.

"by the way, do you know how you are alive, again?" Keigo blurt out.

Tatsuki hit him on the back of his head. "What kind of question is that?"

"sorry." Keigo mumbled.

"to be honest. I have absolutely no idea. It was kinda like a dream. But I didn't have a dream...well, I guess you can say I just fell asleep and didn't have a dream. It was kinda all black. Nothing really happen. No idea on what happened." Emi shrug.

"hm..." Rukia thought of Emi's position and thought about what really happened to her. Yet nothing came into her mind. Rukia didn't know of any case like this, Rukia began to think that the Soul Society never had a case with this.

_**TIME SKIP INTO A WEEK**_

Emi semi understand why she have to be here. At least she tries to understand it. They say that she is clinically Mentally Unstable. Which in other words, they think she gone mad! Emi disagree with this greatly. She would of known if she was mad. She know how to tell. She read tons mystery and adventure stories with insane characters. She had no characteristics with any of them what-so-ever.

_**EMI'S P.O.V **_

It is so boring in here. Nothing to do, absolutely nothing! barely books, and the books are boring, like how they design the dictionary, and lets not forget, religious books, all of them, I wasn't even apart of. So boring and dull. A boring dull life in this so called 'Fun house'. It is a lie when they say that. It is boring and they have awful sloppy food. No hard food or they are afraid someone will go one a rampage. Only one guy did that ever! And it was a apple slice.

Plus that was a long time ago. plus the people here stare at everyone, including me, so weirdly, like they are trying to uncover you deepest darkest secret. They do this all day. Without blinking, not even once. Sometime they even sneak up on you and breathe on you.

It's uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

The others are violent, by what I mean by that is that they got here by murder. I don't know why they are with us. They could murder us.

But anyway, getting on topic. Since I came back to life, no one visits me. Are they afraid I will turn into a 'zombie' like everyone else. Or are they creep out by the fact that I came back. Well, Ichigo and Rukia shouldn't, Ichigo hang out with dead people most of the time. And Rukia should be used to this. But no visits, no friends, no 'step family' either.

Sigh. But why didn't and visit, or anyone.

I walked around the white dull room. I wore a white long, a little over my knees, dress. With some white thin flats. They don't allow any other shoe but those kind. Due to safety reasons. I don't know how long I will be in here. No idea. I sigh once more And walk slowly with a random movement once in a while, and pound on the metal door.

"Hey! I'm bored here! Do something! Entertain me dammit!" I demanded, pounding on the door. Then someone hit back. Probably one of the passing guards.

"Aye'" _Pound_, "Shut up. Don't be so sick and screwed up and you wouldn't be in his mess!" He argue

"I'm certainly not 'sick' or 'screwed up'! And don't disrespect those who are! You sad excuse for a living thing!" I argue back, screaming.

I just her mumbles and heard foot steps farther away. I sigh and wal. Over to my head, and sat down on the white covers. I close my eyes and let my head drop a bit. I gave out a angry sigh and march to the door.

"At least turn off the lights! I'm going to sleep! I don't need them! You all very know well that I can't sleep with lights on!" I demanded, pounding on the door. My thick paper bracelet, have all of my emergencies information is on there, jiggle a bit.

Then a _click! _Went off and the lights were off in my room. My room was so secure, that you can't see any light from the hallway through the cracks on the door. I was in complete darkness. Couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I walk to my bed slowly. Knowing full well that nothing is in my way to the destination.

I plop on my bed and lift the covers up and brought myself into a ball and place the covers upon myself. I shift a bit to be comfortable. Until I fell asleep 14 minutes later. into a dreamless realm.

* * *

I know this is bad. But it kinda of a caught up chapter to bring you to update and location for next chapter. Sorry it is short and bad. I am very tired, but excuses, excuses. Bad me. Sorry. I promise for a better chapter tomorrow. I got it plan, so it will be up earlier. And it will be longer too, and better. Anyway, thank you for reading! Bye bye


	17. Chapter 16: Explain and Plan!

**_Emi's P.O.V (time skip into a week)_**

I lay in complete darkness. No one visits me, no one. I still wait. Been in here over two weeks. No one came into my room but the nurse with my medicine. Which I don't take. The Medicine that they give me, is for those who have no reason to live. But I do have a reason to live.

Most of my time in this void of a room is spend thinking on how I came back to life, without any scratches. I have no idea what happened. No one have answers. No doctors, no scientist, yes there was scientist. They took blood, they took DNA, they did the whole thing. They think whatever I have, they can put it to someone else. Like no one have to die.

Which is idiotic, they will mess up the whole life cycle. They will mess up the balance in the universe. But something told me, inside of me, says that they will no get it. They will never give anyone immortality. Immortality is a thing someone earn. Humans don't get to choose what goes in their life, well they do and don't. Humans don't get to choose when they die and live, they don't get to choose, it is simple.

I told the scientist that, they just scowled at me and give me death glares. Which don't help, I would probably just come back to life...that's it!

I have test if I would come back. Maybe this death will answer my question! But, how will I die? There is nothing in here to die from. Which means I have to get outside of this room.

I roll myself off of my bed and landed on my toes and hands. I craw to the door and rub my hands on the edges. I knew the cameras couldn't see me due to the dark. Yes there is a camera in every room. Well in the rooms that need it the most. Which include is mine.

I back away from the door, knowing I couldn't open it. It needs a code and I.D card. I got a idea. I got up on my feet and walk quietly to my bed and pull it to the middle of the room, under the vent.

The bed was screwed to the floor, but in the darkness time, I unscrewed incase I needed it. Which I was correct. I knew it wasn't enough height to get to the vent. I hop off the bed and walk to the corner. I pull out a heavy brick and carry it to my bed and set it close to the wall. I repeat this progress until I got five bricks. I walked to the corner once more. This time I hid something behind the bricks. I escape this room a couple of time being here for about two weeks. I collected a couple of items and hid them.

I collected a little purple metal flashlight, a rusty scalpel, a old chefs knife, a release form, a bag, and white book the is written in red ink named, _"Guild of Frosted Hill.". _Frosted Hill was the name of the metal part of the hospital. The book was thick. I read through it a couple of times. I listed all of the patience here over the last twelve years and their room number. On some page, it showed a map of the hospital. It gives a lot of other information.

I kept the release form, flashlight, and the rusty scalpel and old chefs knife And bag. I put everything into the bag and put on my waist.

I walked to the bed and clim the bricks and took the vent off. I also unscrewed the vent, they never suspected it because I loosely screwed them back. How else would I get out of here, but sneaking through the nurses and scientist.

I climb into the vent and turn on the flashlight and crawl through the vents. I knew my way around. I crawl around for 15 minutes and found the nurse locker room. I look around and saw no one there and heard no one there. I took the vent door off and jump down. I look through the lockers and picked up a nurse uniform in my size. I change out of my dull white clothes and change into a red shirt and brought the pure white nurse dress over it. I put the bag back on my waist.

I searched around some more lockers and found white high heels in my size, and put them on. I searched around for the nurse hat. I finally found one. Yet I didn't put it on yet. I picked up a brush and some makeup bags. I walked into the bathroom part.

I powered my face, so my face didn't look too pale. I apply black mascara and black cat tail eye liner. I also apply red eye shadow and black eye shadow on the crease of my eye. I picked up a red-purple lip stick and apply it on my lips and grab strawberry lip gloss and apply it too. Have I mention I love strawberries. My favorite.

I brush my hair and and grab a iron curler. I hate iron curler, I hurts my hair, but a girl have to do what she have to do. I curl my front hair. The only long part of my hair. The rest was short. I put the hat on and grab black nail polish and painted my nails. I have to look like the red of the nurses. Can't look like a patient. Can't blow my cover.

I looked in the tall mirror and a nod at my self. Looking like a nurse. I look down at the name tag, "Hakuri Namisuki." I shook my head and took it off, I look around and found a plain one in a small box, with some name stickers. I can't use my real name, so I made one up, "Elizabeth Knight". Did I also mention I was not good at making names up on the spot?

Anyway, once I was finished, I walked out. I walked down the hallways, no one suspect it. I walked to the back door of the hospital and walked out. It was fringed. but I could handle it. I walked down the side walks, on my way I saw Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia in a car, on there way to the hospital I guess. The hospital probably found out I wasn't in my room anymore. Soon I made it to my house. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I frown and remember I didn't have my keys with me when I ran out of my house.

I walked around my house and climb a tree to my balcony, I jump on to it and lifted up a metal turtles shell and found my extra keys. Thought I might have to put it there. I unlock my balcony door and opened it. I close the door and sigh and feel onto my bed. I thought of the way I wanted to die. And made up my mind. I don't want to fall off a building, or overdose, or hang myself, I want to die this time in nature. I did live in front of a forest.

I sigh and untie the bag from my waist and put it under my bed. I picked up some rope and walked to my balcony and climb down the tree. I walked into the forest. The only light I had was of the full moon's.

I smiled at the beauty of the moon. And continue to walked. I came to a soft rumbling of a river. A deep river. I searched for some heavy rocks and found two. I tie the rope to them and tie the rope to my wrist. And I pull the rocks to the edge of the river and looked up at the sky.

**_Ichigo's P.O.V (20 minutes before)_**

Karin, Yuzu, Rukia and I was watching a sitcom. _Ring! riiiing! ring! _The house phoneecho out through out the house. I look at Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia, they ignore the phone and kept their attention on the T.V. I sigh and stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello? Kurosaki house." I stated bluntly.

"Oh, um, is this Kurosaki Isshin or Ichigo?" Asked a nervous male voice.

"yes, Ichigo." I answered comfused.

"oh, um, this is Frosted Hill's Mental Facility and, um, there is an issue with Knightgale Emi. She is, um,..." The voice trailed off.

"what is it? Spit it out!" I demanded with concern.

"well, she, uh, Missing."

"Missing?! How do you loose a person?"

"well uh-"

"we're on our way!" I stated and hanged up the phone. The three on the couch looked at me with confused faces.

"what was that big brother?" Yuzu asked.

"get your things together, we're going to the hospital." I ignored her question and walked off to my father, sadly, and barge into his room. "Come on! We're going to the hospital!" I stated, my father jumped at the sudden out burst.

"W-what?-"

I stomp to the door and grab my jacket And put on my shoes. Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia stand by the door ready, looking at my with confuse faces. Isshin walked in with his jacket on and walked out the door. I followed, the three followed after me.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Rukia asked. We all got into the car.

I ignore her question and buckled my seat belt.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"I think you should tell us." Isshin spoke out, Driving.

"the hospital lost Emi." I mumbled out.

"what?! How?!" Karin shouted.

"I don't know!" I answered.

After a few minutes everyone shut up and I looked out of the window. I saw a nurse walking down the side walk. She looked like Emi, but she couldn't. Right?

Minutes later we arrived at the hospital. We burst in through the doors of the Frosted Hills Mental Facility. All of the doctors and nurses rush everywhere. Isshin grab one of the female nurses by the shoulder. "Where is Emi?"

"we don't know. We just know that she went through the vents from her room." The nurses answered and ran off. Everyone split up and I remember the nurse walking down the street. That must be Emi. I ran out of the door and ran to her house. She must of went there. I ran to her door and found out it was locked and I unlocked it. She must went through the balcony. I ran up the stair and found her sheets a little messy and something under her bed.

I grab it and it was a bag. I unzip it and found a flashlight, a rusty scalpel, a old chefs knife, and a release form. Now I knew she was here.

I stood up quickly and rush around the house, calling her name. I heard no response.

I panic and remember I could find her faster in my soul reaper form.

**_Emi's P.O.V (2 minutes before)_**

I sigh and threw the heavy rocks in. The rocks pulled me in quickly. I sink and sink. Lower and lower. Until I hit the ground. I look around the crystal clear waters and look up at the moon. The moon looked so beautiful under water. Nothing can compare it. My lungs were begging for air, which I didn't have. My lungs sting and my head. I let out my final breathes. And close my eyes and relaxed. Hopefully, my theory was right. This was a big risk after all...

**_Ichigo's P.O.V (5 minutes after)_**

I searched and searched, couldn't find Emi. I knew if she wasn't in her house or mine, she was in the forest. I ski through the air in my Zangetsu's bankai form, so I would be faster. I look down at the river which shined with the moon's light. I think I saw something.

I stop immediately, I look down at the shining water and saw Emi. My eyes widen by fear as I dive into the cold water. And tried to pull Emi, realizing she I bound by ropes to heavy rocks. I cut the ropes and brought her to the surface. I lade her on the ground and push myself out of the cold eater. I rush to check her pulse. Nothing. I pushed down on her cheast and repeat.

My eyes watered. I can't loose her again. I can't. I tried the method over and over for minutes and minutes.

...she was gone. I look down at he soaking wet form. Then something hit me. This must sound crazy and a little desperate, but she could come back to life. Like she did before. Right? That thought spark my hope a bit as I lift her up and flew to her house, I swing open the door and rush her to her bed and cover her in blankets, trying to warm her.

I didn't mind that she might scold me for putting her in bed while she's soaking wet. I sat on the ground, next to my body, and look up at her. Waiting and waiting and waiting.

**_Emi's P.O.V_**

I open my eyes to see I'm not in the river anymore. I'm in a beautiful green forest, the sun light flow through the area, I look down. I was on a light wooden bridge that hover above a valley of water and rocks.

"You must have a lot of questions." A voice blurt out, a gently voice.

I turn to see a lady of beautiful shining eyes and long wavy hair with a flower crown to top it.

"Um, yes. Where am I?"

"you are in the plain between the living and dead."

"okay, who are you?"

"I'm the Lady, but I'm known by many names."

"okay, why am I here?"

"You were given abilities by us."

"who's us?"

"us as in Gods and Goddesses."

"okay, what ability."

"abilities, and it vary from every living being, but all have immortality."

"immortality?"

"as in never die, never age, always young and beautiful."

"okay, so there are others, correct?"

"yes, only few."

"okay, but why me?"

"you have great jugdement and knowledge, you have done great good in your past lives."

"okay, but where are the others?"

"I can not answer that one, only you."

"what?"

"you will find them soon. Don't worry."

"okay, but what are my other abilities?"

"vary from every living beings. So you have to find out."

"okay, um, how long will it take for me to come back alive?"

"the more you die, the faster you come back to life."

"okay, but what if my body is dismember?"

"a new body, of the same looks if you wish, will be provided."

"okay... That's all I have...wait, what if I need help?"

"You have great friends, and the others will help, and just call us if you need help from us."

"okay...but how long will I have this abilitie?"

"for as long as you wish."

"oh, okay, um, thank you for this ability!" I bow my upper body

"you must return to your body know, a certain soul reaper is waiting for you."

"Ichigo...?" Then when I blink, I was in my house, in my bed. "Emi! Your back!" Yelled a femilair voice as I was scoop up into a hug.

"ugh, Ichigo."

"wait, you can see me?" Ichigo let me go.

"yeah, why wouldnt I?" Then it hit me, "that's your soul reaper uniform?" I pointed at his clothes.

"yeah..."

"it's reduciulous..." I mumbled.

"hey! Wait, that doesnt matter, why did you drown yourself?!" He scolded.

oh yeah..." well, to prove a theory..."

"that's too dangerous! What if you actually die this or next time!"

"I wouldn't! I'll have this as long as I want. I can be immortal forever If I want to."

"really?"

"yeppers!" I wink at him and look over, "why did you put me in my bed if I was soaking wet?!"

"Because you were dead!"

"Now I have to wash my sheets! Geez Ichigo! Youre a pain!" I throw my arms up And cross them, Ichigo put me in a head lock and rub his knuckle on the top of my head.

"what was that brat?!"

"ow ow ouchy! Stop you big meany!" I cried out Waving my arms around.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! Now you know what the fuck is happening to Emi! By the way, I'm thinking of changing the cover, I'm making a new one that I like better. Anyway, Sorry sorry sorry! But I triple this one!...I'm pretty sure I did at least. Anyway, this story is getting a lot of favorites and follows! So thank you! *bows* anyway thank you for reading! And please review... It motivates me...


	18. Chapter 17: New Looks, New Name!

Emi and Ichigo sat in the middle of Emi's room. The bed was bare of sheets, which was now in the washer.

"so, did you ever find out what those monsters are?" Ichigo question

"...oh yeah...DAMMIT! I COULD HAVE ASKED THAT?!" Emi regretted, "oh, yeah. Didn't Rukia go to the Soul Society to find out what was going on?"

"Yeah."

"didn't she ever come back or tell you anything?"

"no. If she did, why would I ask?"

"I don't know! Sometime you have your stupid moments." Emi explained

"HEY! You shouldn't be talking!"

"Yeah yeah." Emi stood up, "By the way, you need to help me dye my hair Again.

"what why?" Ichigo look up at her, still sitting.

"Because I need help dyeing my hair!" Emi answered

"No, I mean why dye your hair again?!" Ichigo yelled, standing up.

Emi look up at him, "because, don't you think they are coming to look for me. They think I'm dangerous. I need to change my looks and name."

Ichigo sigh, "I wish we wouldn't have to do that..."

Emi nod, "me too, but we have to. Or I'll be stuck there and can never get out. Who knows, if I'm in there, the monsters could get me and kill those in the building. It would be a bloody massacre!" Emi explained.

"okay okay, your right, what color?" Ichigo gave in.

"hm, I was thinking a dark rose pink with a tad bit of streaks ginger in it."

Ichigo smiled, "I guess that would work." Emi smiled and grab her coat and start to walk out of the door.

"come on, no time to waste."

Ichigo nod and follow her.

((time skip after the drug store.))

Emi was sitting in the chair with a towel on her shoulders while Ichigo had gloves on his hands with dark pink dye on his hands and on Emi's hair.

" hopefully tomorrow, I will be enrolled in school. But you still haven't help me with a name."

"But I like your name." Ichigo confess.

Emi giggled, "I know, but we need a new name for me."

"Hm..."

"how about something agent and beautiful!"

"something that have your name in it.."

"oh! How about Emilia!"

"Hm, okay. But I like your own name."

"I know, I know. You can call me Emi alone and with friends that know my secret, but only Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Tatsuki, Rukia, Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro, and Chad. That's it! No one else. Do, you, understand, me?" Emi look at him straight in the eyes.

"okay, but what about Orhime and Uryū?"

Emi shook my head, "no, I don't know them or trust them."

Ichigo look at Emi with pleading eyes, "But we are a team. I can't hide that, they're going to find out one way or another."

Emi narrow her eyes and then soften them and sigh, "I'm sorry Strawberry. I can let them know, I don't know who Uryū look like or who he really, is not base off what you say. And Orhime, I only seen her, she stayed way from me in the hospital. I bet she don't like me and count me as a threat. If she knew, she could get be back in that hell house." Emi explain.

"but they are my friends. I trust them, if I ask them to not tell, they wouldn't tell." Ichigo protest.

Emi look in his eyes for a moment and sigh in defeat, "fine." She gave in, "but you promise?" Emi hold out her pinky.

Ichigo smiled and rap his pinky around her's. "Promise."

Emi turn around to let Ichigo finish the job, "but if I do go back. You have to break me out." Emi added.

"fine, deal-"

"and just a warning, if one of them snich, I will hate them. And you _do _know how I deal with them." Emi threaten.

Ichigo stop moving and zone out.

Emi look back at him, not moving her head forward. "I'm giving you a warning. And they are your friends and you do trust them, correct?"

Ichigo snap back to reality, "oh, yeah, of course." He Answered.

" Good, then they wouldn't snich." Emi smiled and close her eyes.

"yeah." Ichigo mumbled out.

Emi open her eyes gently and look back at Ichigo, not moving her head. "What's wrong, darling? You seem hesitant. Is there something wrong?" Emi asked in a gentle calm voice.

"uh, nothing." Ichigo snap out.

"really? Because you seem unfaithful in your two friends." Emi confess and sigh and turn her head to Ichigo, "if you trust them, tell them. They wouldn't tell if you tell them not to." Emi explained in a soothing voice.

Ichigo sigh, "I know, it is that I'm afraid that they would tell someone. And if they do, I'm afraid of what will happen to them."

"Oh, and that is?"

" I know and you know what you do to the people you hate to the core."

" You are right, but I wouldn't hate them to the core. I'll proabbably hate them and glare and talk back at them. Calm down. Nothing will go wrong." Emi explained and turn back around.

After a few minutes, Ichigo finished, "okay done."

Emi stand up while Ichigo clean up.

"now, I have to wait?"

"an hour."

"an hour?"

"yep, we use two bottles." Ichigo explained, taking off the gloves.

Emi tilted her head in confusion, "really?"

"yep with your thick hair." Ichigo turn around torwards Emi.

"okay, but that means you have to entertain me for an hour." Emi smirked.

"yeah yeah," Ichigo walked past Emi and pat her shoulder, "come on."

Emi smiled widely and giggled and followed after.

"so we figure out the first name, now what about the last name?" Emi questioned out loud, tilting her head

"I don't know...why can't you keep your real last name?"

"because the students would probably think I'm a relative, and I would get bullied again." Emi mumbled the last part, with her head down.

Ichigo stop suddenly and Emi walked onto him.

"Ouchy." Emi mumbled, "what the hell Strawb-"

"I wouldn't let them harm you." He said in a stern voice, not looking at her.

Emi look up at him with surprise and widen eyes from the sudden out burst. A soft smile and eyes apear. She drap her arms around his waist, "Thank you, Strawberry Short Cake." Emi mumbled out the childhood nickname.

Ichigo look back at her without turning his head. A smile rode on his face, "anything for you, Emilou."

"You still know that I'm still changing my name." Emi reminded him.

Ichigo sigh, "I know. I was hoping that you would forget that..."

Emi let Ichigo go and walk around him, "hm, what about Emilia Ravensong?"

"Whatever, as long as you don't go back there." Ichigo mumbled.

"now on forth, my name is Emilia Ravensong." Emi sang out And giggled.

* * *

Yay! Sorry. I could think of a chapter. man, I'm doing an horrible job for posting chapters. But I cant think of anything to write! Ahhh~! Anyway, she change her name to Emilia Ravensong, but in the story, I will refer her as Emi, unless in someone else's P.O.V who don't know Emi's secret. So yeah. Anyways, Thank you for reading! Review if you can, I can really get motivated... But thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 18: What Does That Make Me!

The shinning clear light flooded the soft color room. A annoying alarm shout out its sound. A groan escape the lips of the sleeping immortal in her cozy bed. This immortal's name is Emi Knightgale, but was rename as Emilia Ravensong. She move her hand around the table, trying to guess where the annoying clock was hiding.

He thin pale hands found the clock and she took it in her grasp and raise her arm. She swing her arm and let the object go, sending it flying into a wall, silencing it. Emi didn't move for a few moments until she gave out an annoying sound and kick away the covers.

She drag herself up and swing her legs to the edge of the bed. She stretch her arms forward and arch her back. She stood up and stretch her back once more and bend down to her toes. She drag herself up right and walk into the bathroom and slash water onto her face.

She look at herself clearly. Her now dark rose pink hair, with a uneven hair cut. Her left side was long, well only part of it, it sticks out. She walk out to her room, to her drawer and pick up scissors and walk back in front of the mirror.

She look at herself and nod, knowing it was about time to cut that piece off. She cut the strains off and trim her stubborn part of her hair, between her eyes, which sway to the right.

She know looks like a girl with even short dark pink hair that didn't reach her shoulders, hair that feather out to the sides. With strains of hair in front of her face that was evenly trim and neat. Her fresh light pale blue eyes, almost white, stood out, which was good.

After her routine of brushing her teeth, rinsing her mouth with mouthwash, brushing her hair, doing her make-up and putting on her new school uniform. She was ready for school. She look at the long body mirror and frown. She didn't like that is was dull, it was white undershirt, gray and red over shirt and skirt. She walk to her draws and pick out gray and red strip stockings and put them on with black leather high heels.

She likes high heels, due to the fact that if she kick someone, it would hurt more. She smile at herself and walk down stairs, after picking up her bag. She walk to the kitchen and grab a s'mores pop tart and walk out The house, locking the door behind her.

She look around and began to walk to the path to school.

On her way, she ran into a tan, tall, brown shaggy hair, guy. She look up and saw it was Chad.

"Chad!" She sang out and jump on his back.

"hm?" Chad was taken back at this action, then relax, knowing it was Emi, due to her same spiritual pressure. "I thought you were at the hospital." He stated, beginning to walk.

"I know," she move and sat on his shoulder, "but I didn't like it there, so I escape. But don't tell anyone, I don't want to go back, it was boring and a waste of time." Emi explained.

"hm, well that explain why you look like a different person."

"Yep, Ichigo help me dye my hair." Emi explain, "how yeah, by the way, I change my name, it's Emilia Ravensong. But you can call me Emi when we are not in public, like school. Oh yeah, don't tell Orhime and Uryū." Emi explain, "well, not until Ichigo tell them."

"hm? Why would Ichigo tell them, and why don't you want them to know?"

"well, Ichigo wants them to know, since you guys are a team and can't hold secrets, so Yeah. And I didn't want them to know, due to the point that they might get me lock away again, and next time, I would probably not escape." Emi explained.

"oh, okay." He said bluntly and continue to walk.

On the way to school, Emi and Chad talk, and sometime when Chad was talking, Emi would hum and song gently and smile. She continue this for a while until Ichigo caught up with them.

She look down to him, due to the fact that she's on Chad's shoulder, "about time Strawberry! You took forever! Geez." Emi scold out, dramatically.

"Oh Shut up." Ichigo let out bluntly, and look away, looking at the fence.

Emi narrow her eyes at him and took a hold of his hair, "You shouldn't be talking, Stawberry Short Cake." Emi threaten, glaring down at him.

"ow!" Ichigo grab her hand, which had his hair, and glare at her, "Let go of my hair, you crazy brat!"

Emi pull his hair, "Hell no, bitch." She started the name war.

Then a bubbly voice shout out, "Hey! Let go of Ichigo's hair!"

"Hm?" The trio look at the voice and saw a ginger running towards them, it was Orhime.

"what?" Emi questioned out Loud, not know what the fuck is going on.

Orhime caught up and slap Emi's hand hard.

Emi let go her Strawberry's ginger hair and hold her hand and hiss out the word "bitch."

Emi glare down at the girl, "What was that for?!" She hiss out, glaring daggers.

"You shouldn't pull people's hair, and," she grab Emi shoulder and pull Emi down, letting Emi fall to the concert ground. "And you shouldn't ride on people's shoulders or back." She scold out.

Emi stood up and glare at Orhime. Chad and Ichigo watch the two, not knowing how to deal with whats doing on.

Emi's angry flare up, she glare at the wavy hair Ginger and grab a chunk of her hair and drag her down, "Listen here, you don't EVER tell me what to do and what not to do! You don't EVER touch me without my permission!" Orhime tried to pry Emi's hand off her hair, then Emi drag Orhime to her face, "learn your place! You don't EVER mess with me or you will be beat, ever fucking time. Do you understand?!" Emi threaten.

Ichigo decided to jump in, he grab Emi's wrist and pry Emi's hand off of Orhime's hair, "Stop!" He look at Emi straight in the eyes, "You don't do that! You don't hurt my friends." Ichigo started.

Emi glare at him and slap him hard in the face.

Chad look with wide eyes and Orhime gasp.

Ichigo let go of Emi and Emi stomp off to the direction of the school.

"Ichigo!" Orhime cried out, bending down, helping Ichigo, who was holding his cheek.

**_Emi's P.O.V _**

"how dare him! He said 'You don't hurt my friends', what the fuck does that make me. Where was that point when Orhime pull me to the ground and I fall to the ground, he didn't care that I hurt my knee and the side of my foot! He only care for the bitch Orhime!" I hiss to herself. Tears threatening my eyes, but I was tying to stop them. I'm not going to cry easily.

"He didn't stop and yell at Orhime when she hurt me! He didn't yell at Orhime when she slap my hand! He didn't yell at her when she did all that. But when I pull her hair! Oh dear god, forbids that!" I yelled out, she turn the corner, away from the school.

I decide that I don't want to be in the same room, in the same school, by my so called best friend, who will always protect me. I sniff and wipe her eyes, "That Asshole!" I growl.

Then a voice spoke out, "I see you are having problem. And I also see you are from Karakura High School"

I whip myhead to the figure that talked. It was a lady of blond hair and a curl on her left sides, her hair was in a neat bun and she wore a black pencil skirt, with dark leggings, with black shiny high heels, with a white blouse and a black and silver blazer, and with black rectangle glasses.

"Well, not really. My first day, I didn't really make it to the school." Emi explained.

"ah," the woman walk to her, "you are special, you were chosen by the gods. Correct?" She circle me.

"yes, how do you know that?" I asked.

"I can tell, you do know there is a private school for your kind, people like you."

"But they said that there isn't a lot of people like me."

"There's not, but we teach those who are. We would like for you to join."

"And what would I do there?"

"You will learn your name and your power."

"My name?"

"Yes, every person like you carries a name, like, The Healer, The Protecter, The Leader, ect. But that is a name that we boil it down to, the true name is more complicated that only close ones must know."

"I see. Okay, I'll join."

"So fast to make up a choice." She said with a smiled.

"What's your name?"

"My human name is Amy Brook, but my immortal name is Alilouse (ally-loose) but to boil it down, I'm 'The Teacher'."

"Okay. I'm Emi Knightgale, but I change it to Emilia Ravensong due to protective reasons." I stated, shaking her hand.

"ah, the metal girl who escape."

"they don't know Mental if it hit them broad in the face." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

The Teacher chuckled, "this way, well get you started by the uniform and get the changing school thing taken care of, you will start tomorrow, but for now. Let's get organize." She walked away, and I follow.

Hopefully, this wouldn't be as bad.

* * *

Yay, another Chapter! I notice a lot of people favorite or follow my story, or both. That you! And thank you for reading! Incase you didn't notice, I'm making this up as I go along! Review if you can... Only if you can. Oh yeah, by the way, I don't hate Orhime, but sometimes she does get on my nerves... I think she does that to everyone. And sorry if this is OOC. And thank you again for reading!


	20. Chapter 19: Sooo?

**_Emi's P.O.V _**

Ichigo been spamming my freaking phone. I put on silent. But guess what. He's in my fucking house! Of course I wanted to avoid him and torture him. So of course, I hid from him. He's tearing up my place to find me, I didn't care. This was too perfect. He was panicking. He deserves this. This might be cruel, but hey, sometimes I'm cruel. Everyone can be sometimes.

"Emi! Get out here! We need to talk!" Ichigo scream out, his voice cracking a bit.

I sigh, I hid for long enough. I open the cabinets and twist out and jump to the floor.

"Fine, I'm out." I answered, making Ichigo jump a bit.

He turn to me and march to me.

"Why were you hiding?!, I was looking everywhere. You weren't at school and I thought someone kidnap you or those THINGS got you!" He scold.

"I change schools. I'm going to Night Vale High. And you deserve it." I cross my arms.

"what? Why?"

"about what? The school or why you deserve it?"

"why I deserve it!"

"Let's see, you said 'Don't hurt my friends.' Or something along those lines. But when she hurt me, you did nothing. Now, what am I? Apparently I'm not your friend. Plus, you promise me you will protect me."

"I was surprise, I didn't suspect Orhime to do that. It was out of character."

"And you did nothing. She hurt me Ichigo." I used his name, which was rare, I guess.

"And I'm sorry. I feel guilty for that!"

"Then prove it."

Once those words left my mouth, I was tackled. He hug me, and I didn't hug him first. He didn't do that since we were little. Before his mother died, after that, he stopped.

So, of course, I was surprise. But I didn't waste time for this rare thing. I hugged back.

"You didn't to this since you said that we were going to get married."I whisper quietly.

I can feel Ichigo's face getting hotter on my shoulder, "why do you have to ruin the moment?"

I giggled lightly, "it's true. You should hug me more, I usually hug you."

"Just be happy I'm hugging you now." He mumbled.

"This doesn't make up for breaking your promise." I sigh

"and what promise did I break?"

He was about to let go, but I cling to him. "You promise to always protect me. Yet you broke it."

"I said I'm sorry" Ichigo complain.

"Words never fix anything Ichigo."

Ichigo sigh, "would you stop calling me Ichigo. It's kinda creeping me out, you never call me Ichigo"

"well, stop be a little bitch." I mumbled buluntly.

Ichigo purk up, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

I let go of him and look up at him, "So after all this time, you. We're looking for me?" I look him up and down, he still had his school uniform on. And the time school is out and the time it is now, he looked for me for about five hours.

"Yeah, straight after school." He cross his arms

I gave him a question look, " You do know that you have after school detention, right?"

Ichigo eyes widen, "oh fuck." He mumbled out.

I snicker, "idiot."

"Hey! You shouldn't be talking, you skip School!"

"yeah, but I'm going to another one, you are just stupid." I look at him with a bored look.

"don't look at me like that! It's your fault!" Ichigo blamed

"what?! I didn't asked you to come and find me!"

"Well, you shouldn't run off like that! It's your fault! Now I'm going to get after school detention for the whole week thanks to you. Do you know how boring it is in there?" Ichigo complained. I kept his rant on and on and on. I just tune him out.

I sigh and try to think of ways to shut him up. Then a memory hit me. The memory of when I kiss Ichigo and he pasted out. I smirk.

" hey Strawberry? do you mind if I kiss you?" I asked, hey, you need permission.

"W-what?! What kind of question was that?! And that was completely off topic! Do you know..." And he continue the rant.

I sigh and shrug my shoulder. If what his sisters told me, plus his father. He has a 'crush' on me. So I guess it's okay. I'll apologize when he shut up.

I look up at him, he still continue his rant. Geez, he can be talkative. I sigh once more and grab his shoulders. Ichigo, being to busy in his own world, didn't care or didn't realize it. I stood on my tip-toes And kiss him.

Hey, he is quiet now. I would've pull away, but to my surprise. He kiss back, he didn't past out like I plain him to. My eyes snap open, to see his eyes close and his hands on my face.

Wait so, He actually have a crush on me?

I thought Yuzu, Isshin, and Karin was playing around, or blow it out of proportion.

He finally pull back,and hug me. I have no idea what's going on. I don't know how to cope with this. What?

"I'm glad that you made the first move." He mumbled out barely.

"Wut?" I squeak out.

He let go and look at me dead in the eyes, "You didn't do that because you have a crush on me?" He choke out.

I stare wide eyes, "what? I did it to shut you up... Do you have a crush on me?"

Ichigo stare wide eyes. And let me go and walk away.

I look at him with confusion.

"Uh, Strawberry! Where are you going?" I squeak out and started to follow him.

"home!" He snap out.

I frown at how he snap out, "answer my question." I demanded.

"No!" He stomp to the door.

"Answer my damn question Strawberry!" I scold

"I do, okay!? when you kiss me, I thought you did too! But that was a lie huh?!" He brag his school bag and wall out the door, slamming it.

I stood there and screamed out, "what the fuck is wrong with everyone today?!"

I stood there for moments before deciding. I sigh and grab my coat and ran out the door.

I started to ran down the side walks to Ichigo's house, and heard him yelling in the park. I ran to the park and look at him.

He was just sitting there on the wooden bench and calling himself 'stupid.'

I sigh and sneak behind him and pounce on him, "stahp! Your not stupid, stupid!" I scold.

he jump at my actions and relax a bit after knowing it was me. "What do you want?" He hiss out.

I walked around the bench and sat beside him and realize he doesn't have a coat. So, of course, I gave him mine.

He was surprise and try to refuse.

I shove the coat back, "You keep the damn coat for now or I'll slap you." I warn.

He gave up and took the coat.

I sigh and look up at him, "I came looking for you so I'll know what's up? You are acting kinda out of character." I explained.

Ichigo look at me for a long time and sigh, giving in. "You just... Broke my heart." He mumbled out the last part quietly. But I heard.

I gave him a confusing stare and giggled, "welp, that gave the answer, you are the 'woman' of this relationship."

"What?! What relationship?"

"well, I thought since you like me enough to be in a relationship and I feel the same way, why not be in a relationship?" I shrug.

Ichigo stared at me, "and If I don't?"

"Well, then you are never going to get a girl, since I'm the only one that would take you." I shrug once more, "Take it while you can Strawberry." I warned.

Ichigo did this thing of thinking it over, and 'gave in', "alright, since you insist. but I'm the 'man' of this relationship." He pointed his thumb to his chest.

I laughed out, " Not with your attitude." I mumbled and look away.

"um, excuse me. Who carried around a huge sword?"

"You, but-"

"and who stronger?"

"well, you, but-"

"who got bankai in three days?"

"You but-"

"Who fights hollows?"

"You, because-"

"Who is a soul reaper."

"you, well-"

"Who is more awesome?"

"not you."

"that's right- hey! Yes I am!"

I laughed, and breath in, "no your not." I stare at him straight in the eyes, "but if you want to be the 'man' of the relationship, fine. But woman are better." I stated, doing the quote thingy At the word man.

Ichigo stare longer and shrug his shoulders, "okay."

I giggled, "you do know that you can't tell any, what so ever." I explained.

"but-"

"If you do, it will go around, your enemies would kidnap me and your team work would probably fall apart. So it's better this way." I explained

Ichigo open his mouth to protest, but I kiss him instead. Getting him off guard. He melt into my hands, I smirk and lick his lips, as he was about to let me enter. I stop and went to his neck, kissing, licking, biting it.

He was caught off by this too. He's breaths became jagged. geez, he falls so fast. he didn't even put up a fight. But then again, no one ever kiss him, without being family, let alone ever doing this to him.

His breathes was visible to the cold air. I move my position to on his lap and continue this hunt. I soon heard a soft low moan erupt.

Ha! Found it..

I lick the soft area in a circular motion. I glide my teeth in his bare skin and bite down hard on his neck. He jump and bit and hiss out of pain. I lick the blood up until it stop bleeding and I start to suck on the skin, giving him a hickey. He groan at my actions.

I finally stop and he hiss out of protest. He was going to say something but I stop him by kissing him, exploring his mouth.

After minutes, I pull away, "I'm guessing no one ever done that to you."

"how could you tell?"

"You collapse so fast, plus, you would told me if you did."

"collapse?" He breathe out.

"yep, how much you can take until you go out into heavy breathes." I stretch my arms behind my back, moving a bit. Then something poke my leg. I look down to not see any hands, then it hit me...oh..."and by what's poking my leg, you get hard very easy."

Ichigo face became completely red,"H-how-"

"Like I said, it's poking my leg, darling." I repeated and pat his face. Ichigo's face turned more red. I smile at his innocence, which was rare these days. I squash his face, "oh, you are so~ cute!" I kiss him lightly.

"huh? No I'm not! I'm trouble! I'm the on coming storm!" He threw a hissy fit.

"awe~ whatever you say." I smile sweetly and got up. I look at the dark sky, " do you wanna hang out at my place?"

"hm? What time is it?"

"uh, after 8, that's all I know." I shrug.

Ichigo's eyes widen and he stood up abruptly and grab my hand ran away, taking me.

"what? What are you doing?!" I question

"I missed dinner!"

"And you bring me, why?"

"because, for an excuse."

"okay. One second I'm your loving girlfriend, next I'm a excuse. lovely, how things work." I shrug.

"You know I don't mean it that way."

"oh, I know."

After moments, we arrive at Ichigo's house. After taking off our shoes and putting on slippers, Ichigo drag me to the dinning room.

"You do know I can walk." I mumbled

Ichigo open the door and was greeting by a fly Isshin. Ichigo grab me and dunk and literally drag me into the room.

"watch it, you old geezer." Ichigo hiss.

"You know the rules son! Dinner at 7:00 sharp! Your late."

"I'm aware of that! But that doesn't give you the right to try to kick us!"

"...Why are you wearing a girly jacket?" Isshin pointed at the light pastel purple and purple-pink jacket with the hoodie with bunny ears attach to it.

"Hm?" Ichigo look down to the jacket.

"I let him borrow it because he isn't too smart." I explained

"ah, so I see who is the 'man' Of the relationship." Isshin muttered out loud.

"hey! Shut up!" Ichigo yelled

Karin look at the two, looking at them like they are stupid. "Why I'm a related to you two." She muttered and turn back to her chair, continuing to read the magazine of Soccer/football.

Isshin look over at me, "who's this?"

"what?...oh yeah...forgot I change looks..." I mumbled.

"this is...can I tell them?" He looked down at me.

I shrug, "sure."

"Emi. She escape and change her appearance to not go back there." He explained

Soon, I was tackled by Isshin, "my Daughter-in-law is okay and safe! That makes my so happy!" Isshin cried out.

Yuzu ran and join in on the hug, "You're okay!"

"You guys are stupid that you didn't know" Karin muttered.

"You knew and didn't tell us!" Isshin yelled Out crying.

"yeah." Karin said bluntly.

Isshin cried over to his wife's picture on the wall, "where did I go wrong, Masaki?!"

"Whatever. Emi and I are going upstairs." Ichigo pulled me to his room.

**_NORMAL P.O.V_**

Yuzu and Isshin look at each other and ran quietly to Ichigo's room to ear-drop.

Karin watch them run, "what is wrong with this family?" She mumbled and continue to read.

Emi sat on Ichigo's bed while he stood in front of her.

"okay, why can't I tell my friends about us?" Ichigo asked.

"I told you."

"But I wouldn't let anyone get to you."

"okay, but your team work. Later on you can, just wait okay?" Emi explained.

Isshin and Yuzu look at each other with wide eyes, thinking the same thing.

Ichigo sigh in defeat, "fine, You are so lucky you are my girlfriend."

"no, your lucky."

Then Isshin and Yuzu burst in Ichigo's room.

"We knew it!" Yuzu jump up and down in excitement.

"My son is now a man!" Isshin yelled proudly.

"You two were listening to our conversation!?" Ichigo yelled.

"welp, I guess they could know." Emi sigh

Karin ran into the room, "what happened? All I heard was Ichigo is now a man."

"Ichigo and I are dating." Emi explained.

"oh, finally." Karin stated with hands on her hips.

"Eeee~" Yuzu jump up and down. "I knew it!" She then stop And this is real right?"

Ichigo sigh, "yes"

Yuzu then continue her jumping.

Isshin walked over to Ichigo and pat his back, "My son is now a man."

Yuzu bounce onto Ichigo's bed, "how long?" She ask Emi.

"hm, today. About 20 to 30 minutes ago" Emi thought.

"eeeee~ new love!" Yuzu squeak.

Karin pat Ichigo too, "about time. Thought that you'll never get anyone"

"would all of you get out of my room?!" Ichigo yelled.

Everyone stop and groan.

"Why~?" Yuzu wined

"It's my room" Ichigo explained

Everyone groan and wined and walked out of Ichigo's room. Emi followed.

Ichigo grab her and swing her over, "not you." Ichigo sigh.

"well, you said everyone."

"Everyone but you."

Emi shrug, "okay."

Emi walk over to Ichigo's bed and flop down. "Wanna lay down with me?"

Ichigo shrug and payed down next to Emi, Emi turn over and lay across over Ichigo, like a cat.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo question

"Laying down." Emi answer bluntly

"why on me?"

"Because you love me."

"why?"

"I asked myself that every day."

Ichigo sigh, "whatever." He look over and started to play with Emi's hair.

"why?"

"You asked yourself that every day" Ichigo mumbled

"Smart ass" Emi muttered.

Ichigo smirk and tug on Emi's hair.

"ow! Fuck ass"

Ichigo did it once more and Emi slap his hand, "bitch" Emi mumbled

"How would they knowing, hurt our teamwork?" Ichigo blurt out.

Emi sigh, "this again, because Orhime 'likes likes' you" Emi explained.

"What? How do you know?"

"Rukia."

"oh, but Orhime isn't the one to get violent jealous."

"Yes, but I am. And you know that."

"oh yeah, forgot... Why?"

"I don't know, probably because I feel threaten." Emi shrug.

"You shouldn't."

" I should, it's instincts."

"why?"

"because."

"because why?"

"I swear, I will hit you in the 'no no' place." Emi threaten, but Ichigo ignore her.

"Why?-"

Emi strike him down below, Ichigo immediately sit up and Emi rolled down onto his lower thighs. He reach and cup the stricken place.

"Ow! Why did you do that!?" Ichigo hiss.

Emi look at him and turn over to her side and scoot over and hug Ichigo's stomach, "I warned you. And I'm sorry."

Ichigo sigh, still in pain, and he took one hand and kept the other in place, and pet Emi's head. "Don't do that, that hurts a lot. It's a delicate place."

"I'm sorry. But I did warn you" Emi turn over, her back on Ichigo's other hand.

"...can I play with your hair?" Emi asked innocently.

"Why?"

"Because, I like the color."

Ichigo sigh, "fine."

Emi smiled and sat up and crawl behind Ichigo and start to play with his hair, "so what are you going to do about detention?"

"I guess I have all week detention after school."

"hm, I'll sneak in when your in there."

"how?"

"I got my ways...Where's Kon?"

Then a voice burst out, "Right here!" Kon crawl out under the bed.

Emi gasp and lift Kon and hug him, "hey there cutie!"

Ichigo turn his upper body to Emi, "Emi, you still shouldn't hug him. He is using that to his advantage."

"how?" Emi asked, looking at Ichigo.

"well, he's, well, you know."

"well, stop being such a prude, and I have no idea what you are talking about."

"y-your," Ichigo's face turned red, "b-breast..."

"there you go, well, frankly I don't care. Every girl have them. They aren't new. So why should mine be special? Plus I'm giving him permission."

"well, well, it's not right."

"says who?"

"yeah! Says who?" Kon repeat

"um, Kon is a pervert."

"So am I. You know that, in the park, remember?"

Ichigo's face turned completely red, "y-yeah."

"see-" Emi was cut off by a howl, "is that?"

"a hollow." Ichigo answered. Ichigo stood up, "dammit, Rukia isn't here. Guess you have to do Kon."

"w-what?!" Kon cried out.

Ichigo grab Kon from Emi and Ichigo stuff his hand down Kon's throat.

"What?" Emi squeak out.

Ichigo finished out Kon and threw Kon's body onto the bed and rub the soul candy on his shirt.

"Ichigo, are you going?" Emi stood up.

Ichigo nod and was tackled by a hug.

"please be careful." Emi hugged him tightly and let go.

Ichigo stare down at her and nod and ate the soul candy. Ichigo body fall as Emi caught it. Ichigo came out in his uniform.

"Gah, hey! Warn someone before doing that!" Kon cried out in Ichigo's body.

"Whatever, just protect Emi." Ichigo stated and went off.

"protect, why?" Emi asked, setting Kon up.

"I don't know..."

Emi look up at Kon. It was odd for her to see someone else in her boyfriend's body (I was tempted to put Meat Suit). "so, hi..."

Kon tackle her and rub his face in Emi's breast, "hello!"

Emi step back in surprise "I don't know if I should be okay with this, you do have hands and you are taller, but you are in Ichigo's meat suit..."

* * *

Mahahaha! Finished, I wrote over 3,000 words, so this count as 3 chapters. So yeah, sorry I wasn't updating. But here! And thank you for who favorite and/or favorite. And do I have any Welcome to Night Vale, doctor who, Supernatural fans out there? Well anyways, thank you for reading! Review please, only if you can, it's okay if you can't tho.


	21. Chapter 20: So, What Was That?

**_Emi P.O.V _**

I stared down at Kon, "Um, Kon. Can you let go?"

I snap him out of his dream land and he let go and back away, "heh, sorry."

I smiled and jump/plop on Ichigo's bed, "It's okay, You can do that later. I'm just bored right now..."

Kon look at me with a confuse look, "bored? Why?"

I snuggle my face in one of the pillows, "I don't know, I get bored easily. There's nothing to do... Plus, it's cold." And I shivered.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Oh! We can go out and do stuff!" Kon suggested, with a pleasant smile.

I turn my head to look at him, raising a brow, "What kind of stuff?"

Kon brought a finger to his/Ichigo's chin, "well, we can go to the arcade, we can go hang out in the mall, we can do a lot of things."

I thought about it, and shrug and lift myself up, "okay! But what about Ichigo, wouldn't he get mad at us for leaving without his permission?"

"Ha! Who needs permission from him? We can do whatever we want, it's our lives." Kon pointed out.

"hm, I guess you are right." I thought through it and shrug and stand up, "Alright! Let's go!" I ran out the door and down the steps.

"Hey! You could at least wait for me!" Kon ran after.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

The hollow was slice from the head down to the feet/hooves. Ichigo swing his sword over his shoulder. He sigh at the 3rd hollow that he killed in a row. He turn around on his heels to meet his friend. Rukia.

"Ichigo, where's Emi?" She asked straight.

"What? Oh, she's at my house, in my room with Kon. Why?" He raise a brow.

"She is going to get capture." Rukia explained, flash stepping to Ichigo's house.

Ichigo follow her, "what, by who and why?"

Rukia kept looking straight, not looking at Ichigo, "The captains has been ordered by Central 46 to capture her."

Ichigo widen his eyes, "why?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "To be executed."

"For what reason?!" Ichigo growled.

"They say she shouldn't be existed in the first place." She explained and stop at Ichigo's window, "Where is she?"

Ichigo look around his room, soon both of them look around his house. After the search, they didn't find her or Kon. "I don't know. They were here. I told Kon to protect her."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "But you didn't say they have to stay here."

Ichigo sigh and flash step around the town, Rukia soon followed.

"I thought that was applied, didn't think Kon was stupid enough to do that."

**_Emi P.O.V_**

Kon was walking down the lighted streets while I rid his back. At the moment, we're going to the arcade.

"Do you think they'll have any horror games?" I asked, resting my chin on his shoulders.

"I don't know, and I think you shouldn't be playing those so late." Kon suggested.

"So, I can handle some horror." I lifted my head up and look at him.

"You sure? Cause you do live alone." Kon look at me with a questionable look.

"Of course!" I reasure. Then suddenly, Kon stop at a unwelcoming speed.

"hm, what is it?-" I look at him, raising a eye brow.

Then I look around, there was many people, I guess they are Captians Soul Reapers. Due to their uniform.

"Hm, Kon why are they here?" I whisper to Kon.

"I have no idea." He whisper back, not taking his eyes from the Captains.

"We came for you Miss Knightgale." boomed a voice, then a flash step, I guess, a old man with a long beard and moustache and brows.

I narrow my eyes, he must be the head captian. "And by what reason?" I demanded.

"To be executed." He stated in a demanding tone.

I glare at him and jump off Kon, "and what reason do you have for that?" I walk around Kon.

"For existing." He narrow his eyes at me and frown.

"For existing? You have to be kidding me? That is ridiculous! You have no right to decide that!" I scold in a threating tone, placing my hands on my hips.

"We are following orders." He stated bluntly.

"By who?" I asked quickly.

"We cannot say."

I frown, "Then you are not taking me."

"And who says that?"

"I did. If you take me to your Soul Society, then I will burn it down. I will not go down quietly." I threaten in a anger tone.

"That is not your choice."

I glare at him, "Now, who the fuck says it's not?"

"We did." He stated.

I look around, seeing the Captians. Every captian is here. This must be a big deal, esacially with the Head Captian. "Now that's sad."

The old man raised a brow, "what is?"

"That someone, or in my guesses, Central 46, send their little dogs to do their dirty work. They are just a bunch of cowards." I answered bluntly, still looking around

The head captain was about to say something, but I cut him off, "So, what is the plan of this Exicution?"

"We'll take you back to the Soul Sociaty, and we decide a date for your exicution."

I shrug, "fine, I'll go.-"

Kon spoke up, "No Emi! You have to stay here. We'll protect you and keep you here."

I turn my head slightly and look at him, "and you all will get into trouble. It is best if I go, and plus, I'll wouldn't die. I never die." I stated.

"but-" Kon tried to protest.

"is it because of Ichigo? Geez, if he starts to yell at you or anything, tell him to stop or I'll deal with him." I roll my eyes and turn back to the head captain. "welp, let's go." I walked towards the head captain.

He nod and a captain, who had strange blue hair and black and white face paint pop up, and tried place my hands in these chackles.

I move my hands away, "Is that really needed?" I asked.

"It is precautions." The head captain stated.

I sigh and lift my wrist up, "fine, whatever floats your boat."

The strange captain put the chackles on me. The. I turn to see a door, "does that always happened?" I questioned.

"yes." Stated the old man.

"That's weird..."

We walked to the door.

"Emi! Are you sure!?" Kon asked.

I turned by head to him, "yeah!"

We, as in all the captains and I, walk throughout the door, with weird strange glowing butterflies, and the door disappear.

we walk silently, the strange blue haired captain holds a chai. Connected to my chackles. Soon, my wrist started to hurt by the weight of the chackles. So easily, I slip my hands out of the chackles and hold them.

"You do know, these chackles are uncomfortable." I stated, waving the chackles in my right hand.

The blue hair captain look at me then widen his eyes, "how did you get out?!" He complain.

"These chackles are too big for me." I stated bluntly and handed them to him and walked ahead of him. "Ain't to bright now, are you?"

The strange captain speed up to me, "I have you know that I am the Captain of the 12th division."

I look at him with a boring face, "And I care why?"

"I control the research and development institute."

I look at him blankly, "...so?..."

The captain growled, "You insolence fool! Do you know what that means?"

"...What? You can do research and science? A imp can do that." I stated bluntly in a umimpress tone.

"A imp?! I have you know, I am smarter then a imp."

"That's, not something you should brag about." I stare at him blankly.

He growled and sigh, "You are so lucky you die soon."

"To die is for those who have the ability to die." I stated and looking forward.

"And what does that mean? You're not going to die?" He chackled.

"Yes, I don't have the ability to die, like I imply. I am immortal." I stated bluntly.

"That shouldn't be a problem, every immortal have a way to die."

"Do you not understand the meaning of immortal, it means living forever, never decaying or dying; every mortal body inhabits a immortal soul. duh."

"I know the definition! No one is immortal at my hands."

"You don't really understand me, do you?" I stop and spoke loud and clear, "Immortal, using in a adjective, meaning living forever, never decaying or dying."

"I said I heard you!"

"You clearly didn't act like it." I mumbled and started to walk again.

"So how long is this walk?" I questioned out loud to everyone.

"not much farther." Stated a man in the back.

I look back to the one who said it, He had white long hair with brown eyes and pale skin.

"hm, thank you." I look ahead and saw some light. I breathe in and sprint. The other captain was alerted, I let everything go. Meaning, I didn't hold my spirt pressure back. Which means, the walls colapse. Meaning, the captains couldn't get to me.

"Get her!" Command the head captain.

I ran as fast as I could, as I was about to get to the light ahead, there stand a young white spike haired male. I quickly turned and continue to run as the walls flow out. "As of what Ichigo told me, there should be other gateways too." I whisper to myself.

I turn the corner to see another door close to the ground, I smile and ran to it, to see other captains running to me, but they were way to far. So I ran and jump into the gateway. To only find out, which is too late, that the opening gateway was in the sky.

I fly down, my hair flying up, my long skirt flowing up. My lungs suck in and my breath stuck in my throat. My eyes widen. I'm going to dye again, I mean I wouldn't dye. But it hurts so fucking much, and you don't dye and let the pain go away. The pain stays.

My heart pounded in my whole body. I could feel every heart beat in every vein. I tried to get the breath stuck in my throat out. Frankly, this was terrifying. Fall, no way to get out. The only thing you can do is watch the ground get closer.

Soon, I was close enough to the trees height. Then close enough to the ground, until I hit it. My lungs collapse, my ribs puncture my heart and lungs. My knee caps shattered with my right arm and my broken left arm. My body was broken. I close my eyes.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

The captains gathered around the female's body, two, the white long haired and long brown haired stand closer, "Poor girl." The man with the kimono stated.

"Agreed" the White haired one agreed.

"I guess she wasn't immortal like she thought." The science man stated

A sharp gasp came from the body.

"d-damn." The girl lift herself up and stood up. She stretch her body and back out, "so what was that about me dying?" She questioned, looking around.


	22. Chapter 21: Strawberry & Anti-Strawberry

**_Emi P.O.V _**

I stretch out and look around.

"So this is true, the immortality thing?" The blue haired scientist walked around me, looking at me up and down.

"no duh! It's not like I died right there and came back to life." I replied sarcastically.

"hm, interesting! You don't mind if I dissect you, do you?" He asked looking at me straight in the eye.

I was about to answered but the head captain interrupt, "This is not the time for that! We need to get her under restraint and locked away, then we will decide a punishment." He ordered.

I look at him with a questionable look, "punishment? For living? Now I didn't know someone can be more ignorant in such little time! I have no control upon how I was born. Plus, you make it sound like I was some rabbit creature." I hiss out and glare at the old man.

He slam his cane on the ground, "Silent! You will be taken away at once!" He ordered.

Then out of no where there was other soul reapers. I look around frantically, at the sudden change. One, with a weird male with a weird hair cut and very tall with jewelry grab my right arm. I glare and slap him, he let go of my arm.

"Were you raise in a barn by two mules?! Don't touch a stranger without their permission!" I scold.

He hold his cheek and look down at me with tears in his eyes, "what was that for?! I was following orders! You should respect me!" He suggested.

I stare at him blankly, "...Fuck no..." I said quickly.

The old man stomp his cane once more, "tell us, why did you run away earlier when you came with us without resistance."

"I thought it would be fun! A little game of tag." I shrug, the an idea came into my head. I clap my hands together, "Let's play another game! A game of hide 'n' seek!" I giggled and disappear In a flash. Which I learned a couple days ago. And it was called Spark Tap.

It's was kinda a flash step, but it had a glow to it and sparks. Literally. Every time I stop and every time I decide to go again.

At first, I was dizzy. But I gotten uses to it.

I jump on roofs of buildings. I look over a saw a room with an open doors,in front of the open doors was a little pond a flowers and all kinda of plants. So while I saw far enough, were the captains couldn't see me, so I Spark Tap into the room.

It was a regular room. I look around and saw a cabinet. And ran to it and open it. Thats when I realized, it was a captains room. I can tell by the coats, but there was only a few coat. By the symbols, I remember it was that long hair captains. That nice one.

I heard a couple of foot steps. I jump in and close the doors, and cover myself, curling in a ball.

I soon heard foot steps in the room and some voices.

"Are you sure she's here Jushiro?" Asked a scratchy voice.

"Yes, I saw her in here." Jushiro answered.

"hm, did you see where she hide?"

"Sadly, no."

"Well, she should still be in here somewhere."

Then I head foot steps all around the room. One particular, foot step was getting closer then stop. Of what I was guessing in front of the cabinet.

Then the doors swing open and I pop out and hug whoever was there. "You found me!" I giggled in a happy tone and let go and ran in the middle of the room.

" I guess we did." said the wavy brown haired one.

"yeppers! That was fun! If you want, you can hide and I can find you!" I clap my hands together and smile. I was trying to act as innocent as I can.

"no that's fine. But you need to come with us." Jushiro demanded.

I frown and look at him, "so you can lock me away, possibly forever. Or somehow kill me?"

"We must do what is ordered." Jushiro explained.

"Do you always goes what you are ordered to do?" I questioned

"When we have to." The other one explained.

I sigh, " even when I have nothing to do with what I'm being lock away for"

"We cannot disobey Central 46 again." Jushiro explained, taking a step closer.

"But, I cannot control that. I'll live forever, being lock away, having nothing to do. I cannot see my friends ever again." I counter.

"We know. We'll try our best to find the least sufferable punishment." Jushiro explained

The other captain nod his head, "that's right."

I look around at the two captain, "You promise?"

They both nod, and I sigh, "fine, I'll go. I wouldn't have to stay long Anyways."

The other two look at each other with confusion, "and way is that?" The other captain asked.

I cross my arms, "Knowing Ichigo, he'll be weird again and try to get me back." I explained.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Ichigo look down at the ground, looking for Kon and Emi before the captains get to them. But the time to look for them, he doubts she still there, unless he did what Kon told him to do.

Ichigo look down as he gaze across the sky. Looking for his body and Emi. He soon saw his bright orange hair and he stop. Rukia stop seconds behind him. Ichigo jump down and landed behind Kon.

"Where is Emi?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

Kon jumped at the sudden voice and turned around.

"W-well, you see, the captains surrounded us, I was about to fight, like I always do, but she got in the way and went with them. She didn't even put up a fight. Like she wanted to go with them." Kon explained, putting his hands up in defense.

Ichigo sigh, "Of course, always trying to give me more work." He rest his head in his right hand.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Kon asked slowly, lowering his hands.

Then Ichigo glare at him, "if you weren't in my body, I would've beaten you! I told you to protect her, she's always looking for trouble and looking to start choas! Plus, you were supposed to stay in my room, not to rome around town!" Ichigo scold.

Rukia pop up behind him, "this isn't the time for that Ichigo. They have Emi, which means they are going to execute her fast, before we can get to her, which means we have to hurry."

Ichigo look behind him and nod, "right."

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?!" Kon questioned quickly.

Ichigo look back at him, "go home, and don't you dare mess anything up, especially my reputation." Ichigo threaten.

Kon jump at Ichigo threat and nod quickly. "okay!"

"Now go, but first go to Urahara and explain this mess to him, and see why Emi wasn't supposed to existed. Then after that, go home." Ichigo commanded.

Kon sigh, "alright, fine." he began to walk past Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo and Rukia then flash step away, until they heard a voice call out.

"Hey! Ichigo! Rukia! What are you guys doing?!" Yelled a chirpy voice.

They both stop and look down to see Orhime, Chad, and Uryū. They both jump down to them.

"We are heading to the soul society to rescue Emi." Rukia explained bluntly.

Orhime's and Uryū's look at them with confusion while Chad look at them with wide eyes.

"Why what happened?" Chad ask quickly.

"She was capture to be executed." Rukia answered with her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Orhime asked.

"Because they say she wasn't supposed to exist." Rukia explained.

"Then I will help too." Chad stated.

"Who is this Emi?" Uryū asked, pushing up his glasses.

"She's our childhood friend, she had to move away for a couple of years, then she returned." Ichigo explained, Chad nodded at his explanation.

"Then we'll come too." Uryū stated, refuring to Orhime and himself. He looked at Orhime, she was looking down at her hands. "Right Orhime?"

Orhime snap back and look around quickly, "oh! Yeah! Let's go!" She stated in her chirpy tone.

**_Emi's P.O.V (20 minutes later)_**

'Oh my, this room is so fucking dark. It is ridiculous. They think I will, and I quote, "you will put a curse on them or put them under your spell, we cannot take the chance." Ha! I would most likely manipulate them. They know nothing about me! Nothing!

Oh, well, all I can do, is to wait for Ichigo. Sigh, this sucks.

It's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo fucking boring.'

_booooooom _

I sat up quickly, 'The fuck was that!?'

I look around quickly. Of course, I can't see shit... 'Damn'... 'It's too damn dark!'

Then, part of the wall fall in, light flow into the dark too. Dust flow around the room. I look at the fallen wall, and saw a tall figure, with a glow of orange at the top.

"Hey Strawberry! Could you be less of a drama queen!" I shout.

He then turn toward me, "Hey! You shouldn't say that to the one that is saving you!"

I ran up to him and jump in his back, "You do know that they aren't going to let me go so easily...right?"

Ichigo sigh, "Yeah, I know."

I look down and point at Zangetsu, "Is that Zangetsu in Bankai form?"

Ichigo nod.

I snuggle my head into his shoulder, "that's cool."

He Flashstep onto the top of a building.

I snap my head up quickly, "what the fuck?! Was that Flashstep?!"

Ichigo look at me weirdly, "yeah." He stated slowly.

"that is way weirder then Spark Tap."

"What is Spark Tap?"

"uh, I'll tell you later. Anyway, we should get some ice-cream after this. I want strawberry ice cream shake with wipe cream and a cherry on top." I explained

"sure,-"

"What are you going to get?" I interrupted.

Ichigo sigh as he Flashstep, " well, I don't know. I'll figure it out when we get there."

I shrug, "okay, whatever."

_**Emi's P.O.V (20 minutes later)**_

I had to stand back and hide, while the others fight with the captain. Rukia had to stand out because she couldn't fight against the captain. I walk backwards, watching the fight. Until I hit something, my air caught in my throat as I quickly turn around To see 'The Teacher'.

I calm down when I saw her, "What-how did you get here?"

"I am here to get you out of here, but we have to do something first." she explained, pushing up her now dark purple glasses.

She wore just a white blouse with riffles and a dark purple pencil skirt and dark panty hoses with dark purple sharp high heels.

"And what is it and why?" I asked

"It is Ichigo Kurosaki, we have to separate him from his Hollow, the gods say so."

"why?"

"For a duty that have to do with him and his Hollow, apart from each other." She explained.

"so, what do we need?" I asked.

"us both, we have to reach into his soul and pull his hollow part from his human/soul reaper part."

"and how do we do that?" I questioned.

"One of us have to go in front of him and reach inside of him, by the heart, and pull, the same thing with the person in the back."

"Hm, okay. I trust the Gods choice. But I think I should be in the front."

She raise her eye brow, "and why is that?"

"He would try to hurt you if you go in front and try to resist, if I go in the front, he would stop."

'The Teacher' thought about it and then nod, "alright. But we have to get in and out. We can't risk fighting with the Soul Society."

"why?"

"We were told to not hurt the Soul Society, and not to start a war again."

"Again?"

"It happened a long long time again, when I started out. You will learn it later in Universal History." She explained

I nod, she walked and wave her hand to signal me, I walk over.

"I'll go first, when I got hold of the soul, I'll nod at you, then you come in and grab the soul too. Then I nod again, then start to pull, give it all your might." She explained. I nod.

"But how do I grab a soul?"

"oh, yes. Almost forgot. Here." She hold out two silky dark red with black embroidery on the sleeves. I hesitate but grab them. "put them on, they will aid. Just focus, stay calm, think happy thoughts, and don't let go of the soul unless I told you too. And pull forward, no other way." She narrow her eyes at the command.

I nod, then then disappear in a flash, I look over to Atrawberry and saw him frozen, back arching. 'The Teacher' look at me and nod, I nod back and Spark Tap in front of Strawberry, "sorwy Strawberry." He look at me with wide eyes. Then I took a breath in and shot my hand in Strawberry's chest. I look at 'The Teacher' she look at me and she nod. We start to pull. I grab my right arm, which was holding onto Strawberry's soul.

"Stop them!" The head captain.

"Akuma! We have to hurry up and pull! We can't waste time!" 'The Teacher' panicked.

I was conufuse on why she call me Akuma, but I shrug it off for now and pull harder, ripping Strawberry's soul from his Hollow form. I was about to stop when Strawberry started to scream. But I had to keep going, if I don't and let go, Strawberry will be in a awful state.

The captains started to back off, when Strawberry and Anti-Strawberry start to part with blue lightening.

Soon the were apart. I hold Strawberry while Anti-Strawberry stand up, his long hair flow as I grin down at me. Strawberry try to stand up, He use me shoulders at leverage. He turn his head to Anti-Strawberry and narrow his eyes.

The Head Captain stomp his cane, "What have you done?!" He demands.

"We did what the Gods and Goddesses wish us to do." 'The Teachers' explained..

"and who and what are you? Not anyone could hold souls."

"We are chosen by the gods and goddesses."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! Sorry for it being late, it was supposed to be done yesterday. But cosplay have kept me away. Anyway thank you for those who follow and favorite the story. And thank you for those who review and message me about the story! And thank you for reading. So yeah...


End file.
